ONE PLS
by Illheart
Summary: Oui définitivement... Toutes les histoires commençaient par une action complètement stupide. Surtout avec la Capitaine Dam ainsi que son fruit du démon de la PLS et son second Bob, l'homme blasé. Cette histoire ne pouvait être que stupide. Et ça pour le meilleur, comme pour le rire!
1. On se sort les doigts!

Je n'aime pas écrire de choses humoristiques. Je trouve que j'ai beaucoup de mal pour cela... Pourtant vous voilà dans les prémices d'une fiction à 99,999% humoristique et dont les personnages principaux sont des OC sortis de ma petite tête. Mon dieu tout ce que je déteste réunis dans une histoire écrite de ma main! Oui. Moi aussi je n'en reviens pas. Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, une sorte de révélation soudaine! J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose qui me sortait de mon petit confort.

Cette fiction a été élaborée avec l'un de mes bro(maaaannnceeee), à qui j'envois pleins de bisous! C'est de lui que vient le titre, ainsi que plusieurs blagues qui suivront dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous ne riez pas à mes blagues, vous rigolerez au moins aux siennes.

J'ose espérer que les aventures de mes personnages vous plairont et que mon humour pas piqué des hannetons saura briser votre carapace, afin de vous mettre dans une PLS équivalente aux personnages de One Piece.

 ** _Update [19.09.18] :_** Après presque un an, j'ai commencé à relire mes histoires pour en sortir des versions corrigées. Toutes les erreurs, approximations, fautes, etc... seront gommées et remplacées. J'espère que vous apprécierez davantage la fiction, pour ma part, je ne me lasse pas de relire les chapitres pour les rendre bien meilleurs.

* * *

 **I. O n se sort les doigts!**

Ça faisait maintenant presque une semaine depuis que le navire de l'équipage s'était amarré au port principal d'Alabasta. L'équipage avait fait le plein de vivres, d'alcool entre autre, et s'était laissé charmer par l'exotisme du royaume désertique. L'ambiance avait été festive, l'air parfumé d'arômes épicés mélangé à l'odeur de l'océan qui rejetait ses vagues contre le navire des Noose.

Le vent leur était favorable pour le départ, tout comme la météo ensoleillée, particulièrement clémente en cette magnifique journée. Tous étaient prêts, requinqués, armés et surexcités à l'idée d'en découdre avec de nouveaux adversaires. Ils imaginaient déjà les chemins escarpés menant jusqu'à de sublimes trésors, qu'évidemment ils dépenseraient dans la foulée pour leur bon plaisir. Les hommes étaient réunis sur le pont, chacun à son poste, n'attendant plus que les ordres de leur Capitaine.

Ce depuis plus de deux heures.

Toutes les paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur la cabine de Dam, leur bien-aimée Capitaine. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas encore présentée à eux. C'était pourtant bien elle qui les avait prévenus, mis en garde d'être prêts au soleil levant car elle n'attendrait pas les retardataires. Ils avaient tous sagement obéis, la preuve : ils étaient là, en pleine forme avec un temps qui était, pour une fois propice, à leur envolée vers le Nouveau Monde. Où était-elle dans ce cas ?

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever, un bruit de porte les fit taire.

D'une cabine adjacente à celle de leur Capitaine s'extirpa un homme. Il était grand, aux cheveux mi-longs et bruns, la musculature moyenne pour un homme, tandis qu'une petite barbe commençait à lui manger le menton. Il s'étira dans un long bâillement, habillé d'une chemise pourpre légèrement entrouverte, d'un pantalon noir rentré dans de hautes bottes au sombre coloris. Son regard orangé accrocha aussitôt l'air impatient des autres marins.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous me regarder comme des merlans fris ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— C'est… Que la Capitaine ne nous a toujours pas donné l'ordre de partir, lança le premier.

— Depuis hier soir elle n'est pas sortie de sa cabine, ajouta un autre.

— Et personne n'a jugé bon d'aller jeter un œil ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules de concert.

— Lorsqu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa cabine, elle a expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas.

Le brun soupira, ça n'avait strictement rien de surprenant connaissant la jeune femme. Mais il avait presque naïvement cru que pour une fois, elle ne se perde pas dans quelques élucubrations ou autres fantasmagories dont elle avait le secret.

D'un pas presque paresseux se dirigea vers la cabine susdite, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'attarder. A tous les coups les hommes finiraient par redescendre et dilapider le reste de leur fortune, ce qui était tout sauf une bonne chose.

Sans la moindre politesse, ni prévenance, il pénétra à l'intérieur, habitué à devoir faire ce genre de transgression. Leur Capitaine avait souvent besoin d'un rappel. C'était d'ailleurs dans 99% des cas à lui que revenait la charge particulière de la sortir de ses pensées. Un travail épuisant selon son humble avis.

— Dam ?

Non loin devant lui, une femme étrangement assise sur sa chaise fixait un avis de recherche qu'elle tenait en main. Ses cheveux violets étaient assez courts, ébouriffés en petites mèches bouclées sur son crâne. Sa peau légèrement mate faisait ressortir ses yeux aux couleurs argentées, aspirées par le papier qu'elle caressait nostalgiquement entre ses doigts.

L'homme s'approcha sans peur, elle se retourna soudainement vers lui, l'air un peu ailleurs.

— Dis-moi… Qu'avons-nous accomplis d'exceptionnel depuis notre départ d'East Blue ?

— Absolument rien, répondit-il sans hésitation.

— Exactement mon très cher Bob !

Quittant brusquement sa chaise de bois, la jeune femme se redressa, les yeux emplis d'une malice qu'il reconnut sans peine. Lorsqu'elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux… Bob savait qu'ils allaient tous au-delà de grandes aventures, et de potentiels ennuis.

— Il est temps que ça change !

— Oh. On arrête la piraterie pour se reconvertir dans la vente de fromage de chèvres ?

— Non ! Mieux que ça ! rétorqua la violette avec un immense sourire. On se sort les doigts du cul !

— Waouh, lança-t-il sans la moindre conviction. Quel plan incroyable Capitaine, vous avez d'autres idées brillantes comme celles-ci ?

Le ton complètement blasé, le prénommé Bob continuait de scruter du regard sa supérieure qui s'était fendu d'un air qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Elle s'approcha, passa son bras autour de son épaule et se permit un geste dramatique pour appuyer sa soudaine révélation :

— Nous allons conquérir le Nouveau Monde ! Et ce dès maintenant.

— D'où te vient cette soudaine détermination à en découdre ?

Une expression amourachée lui répondit, bientôt suivi par cet avis de recherche qui fut brandit violemment devant son visage.

— Une femme Bob ! C'est toujours une femme !

— … Nico Robin ? demande-t-il après une rapide inspection de l'affiche.

— Parfaitement !

— … L'archéologue maudite ? N'a-t-elle pas rejoint… L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ?

— Parfaitement mon cher Bob ! répète-t-elle avec un fier sourire.

— Dam de toutes les femmes sur lesquelles tu pouvais avoir un petit faible…

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah… Pas un _« petit faible »_ , c'est l'amour de ma vie.

— Quel passion débordante.

— Tu es juste jaloux de notre amour, rétorqua la violette en s'écartant.

Pendant quelques secondes un silence gênant s'installa, le second voulu répliquer mais sa Capitaine ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

— A partir de maintenant nous sortons de la zone d'ombre ! Nous allons devenir des pirates dignes de ce nom. Qu'on lève l'ancre, l'équipage des Noose arrive dans la place pour dégommer du pirate, et du marine par la même occasion !

Le brun se saisit de l'avis de recherche aux bordures abimés, et tandis que Dam, sa Capitaine sortait de sa cabine pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout l'équipage, il se laissa aller à un soupir de désespoir… C'était reparti pour un tour, et cette-fois il était certain que ce ne serait pas un voyage de simple plaisance.

Mais bon il fallait bien que l'aventure commence quelque part… Même si cela venait d'un coup de foudre digne des pires histoires d'amour jamais écrites par la main de l'homme.

Bob haussa les épaules. Oui définitivement, toutes les histoires commençaient par quelque chose de stupide.

* * *

 _Ne remettez jamais en question la connerie des autres. Surtout s'ils sont amoureux._


	2. Ne pas contrarier la Capitaine! - part 1

J'étais tellement inspirée que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de publier la suite dans la foulée. Il faut croire que ces derniers temps je suis prise d'une vague d'inspiration continuelle! C'est aussi génial pour vous que pour moi.

Du coup je vous laisse avec le début des aventures de notre équipage des Noose. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, _Noose_ en anglais ça signifie _nœud_ , et c'est souvent celui que l'on utilise pour les pendaisons. D'où le crâne pendu sur leur drapeau! J'ai pensé à tout n'est-ce-pas? On remercie mon bro pour l'idée du nom, et moi pour le drapeau.

Bref sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **II. N e pas contrarier la Capitaine! - part 1**

— Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai tous sortis de vos occupations n'est-ce-pas ?

Dam était une Capitaine très compréhensive.

Elle était capable de se montrer douce, extrêmement aimable même avec les hommes ayant commis des erreurs potentiellement dangereuses pour eux-mêmes, et les autres. C'était sans doute pour ça que ses marins étaient toujours de bonne humeur, parce qu'ils ne naviguaient pas avec cette peur continuelle d'être jartés du navire s'ils faisaient le moindre pas de travers. La violette était dotée de cette chose merveilleuse, pourtant inconnue à de nombreux équipages et qui se nommait : le pardon. A elle seule, elle détruisait ce stéréotype réducteur des pirates sans morale ou pitié.

— N-Non Capitaine, répondirent-ils en chœur.

C'était une jeune femme de vingt-sept ans aux goûts raffinés. Elle appréciait la littérature, le théâtre et la musique, d'où la présence de très bons chanteurs et musiciens sur le navire de Noose.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant vous êtes tous en train de trembler comme des écrevisses balancées vivantes dans une marmite… Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela, non ? Vous n'avez même pas une petite idée ?

Elle avait également une orientation très prononcée pour la gente féminine. Ainsi donc elle ne se permettait pas de juger ses hommes lorsqu'ils avouaient haut et fort avoir besoin d'une compagnie pour les soulager de quelques envies primaires. Il arrivait même qu'elle se joigne à eux, pour imaginer un petit brin de femme ou pour draguer quelques demoiselles sur les ports qu'ils abordaient après de longs voyages.

— … C-c'est en rapport avec… avec… les provisions Capitaine ?

Il fallait également noter que c'était une personne à l'écoute de son équipage, qui pouvait leur concéder quelques folies lorsque la situation semblait l'exiger.

— Ah… Vous voyez ! Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas des idiots complets, s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Plusieurs fois elle leur avait permis de boire jusqu'à se saouler, de dépenser un peu plus d'argent que prévu pour des bagatelles, ou même de retarder de quelques heures le départ de leur navire, sur des conditions exceptionnelles bien évidemment.

— Alors… Lesquels d'entre vous se sont chargés du ravitaillement déjà ?

Les membres de l'équipage du Noose se savaient chanceux d'avoir une Capitaine aussi agréable à vivre. Il suffisait d'entendre parler des Supernovas, d'autres pirates, ou même de certains équipages de Marines pour qu'ils se sentent un plus légers sous les ordres de Dam.

— Nous Capitaine !

Cependant… S'ils étaient soulagés et détendus une bonne majorité du temps dans leur navire... C'est qu'il y avait une partie de ce de leurs heures qu'ils n'espéraient surtout pas vivre.

Parce que si Dam était une femme douce et compréhensive la plupart du temps, elle était un véritable démon des mots lorsqu'une chose la contrariait grandement.

Tandis que l'équipage se ratatinait en un amas de figures effrayés, deux de leurs compagnons s'étaient courageusement avancés d'un pas, prêt à affronter la langue vengeresse de la violette. Deux grands gaillards, toujours fourrés ensemble, riant et parlant fort, mais pas cette fois-ci. C'était plutôt la terreur qui se lisait dans leurs yeux, malgré leur envie de se faire plus fort qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Quittant le pont supérieur, elle les rejoignit, le pas très lent, le regard ancré sur les deux pauvres bougres qui l'avaient malheureusement contrariée. Sa langue claqua contre son palet, le silence se fit, brutal dans l'attente de l'issue fatale.

— Bien… Expliquez-moi donc pourquoi… Bandes de dégénérés finis à la pisse de chèvre malade… Expliquez-moi pourquoi, nous n'avons presque plus aucune réserve d'eau potable dans la cale ? Hm ?

Devant le reste des hommes, les deux fautifs commencèrent à se tordre dans des positions de douleur et de lamentations intérieures. C'était arrivé… Dam était en train d'utiliser son fruit du démon pour leur faire regretter leur oubli.

— Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dis mille fois… Espèces d'infâmes raclures tout justes bonnes à renvoyer dans les jupes de vos mères péripatéticiennes… Qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas oublier ces choses vitales et primordiales que sont les rations d'eau.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le pont dans un bruit cinglant. Le reste de l'équipage recula, alors que le regard sombre de la violette s'était fixé sur leurs camarades tombés, pliés sous l'agression qu'ils subissaient.

— Visiblement je ne peux même pas compter sur deux moitiés de cerveaux, pourtant réunis pour avoir une pensée construite… Même un gamin pas encore sorti du ventre de sa mère serait plus intelligent que vous deux. Et vous avez presque trente-cinq ans je crois ? Trente-cinq ans de conneries, ainsi que de décomposition interne. Je suis sûre que si je venais à taper sur votre tête, mon poing passerait à travers tellement c'est vide de matière.

— Pardonnez-nous, gémissait le premier.

— Pardon Capitaine, murmura le deuxième.

Les deux hommes se mirent à pleurer, étendus sur le pont du navire dans une position que les autres marins ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Car si leur Capitaine pouvait être la plus charmante des femmes la majorité du temps… Son pouvoir, couplé à sa richesse de langage finissait toujours par les avoir.

— Je vous pardonnerai… si une fois le mal passé vous vous secouer les burnes et que vous n'avalez qu'une gorgée d'eau par jour jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la prochaine île. C'est d'accord bandes de chèvres décérébrées ?

— O-oui !

— Oui Capitaine… A-A vos ordres.

La violette se redressa, retrouvant son habituel sourire en tapant gracieusement dans ses mains.

— Bien ! Les autres vous retournez à votre poste.

— OUI CAPITAINE ! répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

Le fruit de la PLS était bien trop puissant pour de simples hommes comme eux.

* * *

 _Je ne sais plus comment m'est venu cette idée de Fruit du démon de la PLS._

 _Mais j'aime beaucoup._


	3. Nouveau look

J'avais une autre idée en tête en prenant cette idée de changement vestimentaire... Mais finalement je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir changé de direction! Je trouve ce résultat beaucoup plus marrant que ma ligne de base.

J'espère que cela vous plaira aussi.

Sur ce bonne bourre de rire!

* * *

 **III. N ouveau look**

— Vous pensez réellement que ça, ça va booster notre popularité ?

Haussant un sourcil d'incertitude, Dam avait les yeux rivés sur les avis de recherches donnés par ses hommes. Avec attention, ses yeux se baladaient sur les visages et personnes affichées comme parmi les plus dangereuses de ces mers. La proposition de ses marins l'avait prise de court. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils en viennent à de telles conclusions alors qu'ils tous habituellement peu prompt à la réflexion.

Cependant, bien qu'ils aient fait un effort pour se donner une argumentation pas trop bancale, Dam soupçonnait une toute autre raison qui les avait poussés à lui proposer une telle alternative.

\- Bien sûr Capitaine ! répondirent-ils, sous le tutorat des deux grands gaillards très fiers.

Dam soupira légèrement, jetant à coup d'œil à son second qui semblait somnoler sur place. Comme toujours il était tout sauf en train d'écouter… Il fallait donc qu'elle subisse ce genre de bêtises seule, la Sainte Chèvre devait la haïr pour lui imposer un tel supplice.

— Rappelez-moi quels sont vos arguments en faveur de ce changement soudain déjà ?...

Frottant ses tempes, la Capitaine de Noose reposa sa jambe droite contre son genou gauche, s'asseyant un peu plus confortablement sur son fauteuil. Elle devait être bien installée pour supporter une fois encore les explications de ses marins.

— Ça nous donnera une grande visibilité auprès des journalistes ! commença à expliquer le premier gaillard. Et vous savez bien qu'il ne faut surtout pas négliger l'impact médiatique sur une réputation.

— De même ça attirera forcément l'attention des Marines, donc ça nous donnera une occasion en or de les combattre ! ajouta le deuxième avec conviction. Si un soldat vous agresse, nous avons une bonne raison de lui tomber sur le coin du nez : ce sera pour défendre votre honneur !

— Evidemment cet argument est également valable pour les pirates.

— En passant cela peut même vous donner une réputation de femme libérée ! Donc vous pourrez autant attirer l'attention des hommes, que des femmes qui vous prendraient pour un modèle de pirate moderne, affranchie des dogmes réducteurs et opprimants de la société contemporaine !

La violette roula aussitôt des yeux. Ça c'était bien la plus intelligente stupidité qu'elle ait jamais entendu de la bouche de ses compagnons de voyages.

— … Donc ce sont vos tous vos arguments pour me convaincre de porter des bikinis outrageux en permanence ?

— Non Capitaine pas en permanence ! Seulement en public ! crut bon d'ajouter le premier gaillard avec un grand sourire.

— Oui… Donc pour ainsi dire 90% du temps.

Lorsqu'ils étaient venus à elle avec les avis de recherche de la navigatrice des Mugiwaras, de Boa Hancock ainsi que de Jewelry Bonney, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris leur démarche… Mais à présent c'était aussi limpide que le manque de justification cohérente de son équipage. Même un chevreau tout juste sorti de son placenta s'en rendrait compte.

— Alors si je suis vos raisonnements : il faut que je m'habille avec des bikinis si petits qu'ont les croiraient fait pour une gamine de six ans, avec un maquillage outrageant et que je prenne des positions à fort caractère sexuel afin d'attirer l'attention sur nous ?

Les hommes lui répondirent un hochement de tête commun, le sourire aux coins des lèvres.

— Et ce n'est certainement pas une manœuvre élaborée par vos soins afin de vous rincer l'œil pour oublier votre solitude sentimentale ?

— Nous ne nous permettrions jamais de vous faire ça Capitaine !

— Jamais ! Pour qui nous prenez-vous ?

Passant une main sur l'arrête de son nez, Dam crut un instant qu'elle allait finir par leur faire laver le pont avec des brosses à dents pour leur impertinence… Mais la Sainte Chèvre illumina offrit à son esprit une idée brillante. Aussitôt sa mine déconfite se changea en un large sourire malicieux. Elle se releva d'un coup, l'air de rien.

— C'est d'accord.

— Vraiment ?!

— Vous acceptez notre idée ?!

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Puisque vous ne pensez qu'au bien de notre popularité dans le Nouveau Monde, je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser un tel élan de charité…

Les hommes se mirent à sourire, s'imaginant sans doute déjà les tenues qu'ils pourraient acheter à leur Capitaine lors de leur prochaine escale. Cela ne dura pas longtemps cependant, la violette interrompit leurs pensées aussi sec :

— Cependant il va falloir que l'on s'y mette tous ensemble pour que cela fasse réellement effet…

Se fut à leur tour d'hausser les sourcils, pas très sûrs de comprendre où voulait en venir leur supérieure. Elle se fendit d'un sourire un peu plus mutin, expliquant très calmement :

— Eh bien il va falloir que vous aussi vous changiez de look voyons. Comme aucun d'entre vous n'est taillé comme un géant d'Elbaf, vous allez devoir vous rabattre sur ce qui plait aux jeunes femmes : l'androgynéité.

Le visage des membres de l'équipage se teinta soudainement d'une pâleur de vampire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas oser… ?

— Bien sûr, vous donnez des allures de femmes et des vêtements bariolés de couleurs qui ne cachent presque rien attirera l'attention des journalistes ! Et vous avez bien à quel point il ne faut pas négliger l'impact médiatique sur une réputation. De même si un soldat ou un pirate vous attaque sous prétexte que vous êtes efféminés, j'aurai une bonne raison de les attaquer : défendre votre honneur. Puis cela donnera l'impression que vous êtes de hommes libérés auprès d'une population qui vous prendra comme des modèles de pirates modernes, affranchis des conventions stigmatisantes contemporaines ! Vous serez comme des porte-paroles de l'étendard de l'île de Kedétrav.

Elle attrapa deux de ses subordonnés par les épaules les enserrant fortement contre elle avec un sourire à faire bleuir de peur les autres.

— Quelle merveilleuse idée vous avez eu là ! Dès notre prochaine escale nous allons changer la garde-robe de l'équipage entier.

— F-Finalement Capitaine…

— Oui ? lança-t-elle.

— Finalement ce n'est pas une si bonne idée…

— Oui c'est vrai !... Vous pourriez attraper froid…

— Ou même… être traitée de tous les noms… Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons pour vous !

— Vous êtes bien trop incroyables pour que le moindre inconnu venu vous insulte à cause d'un bikini.

— Vraiment ? rétorqua t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

— Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point là Capitaine !

Dam enserra un peu plus les deux marins sous son emprise, affichant un air imitant la déception :

— Puisque vous semblez tous avoir changé d'idée… Soit. Cela ne se fera finalement pas !

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, ils n'étaient vraiment pas passés loin d'une catastrophe. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de perdre sa dignité, ni sa virilité.

— Puisque cette affaire est réglée je crois que vous devriez retourner à vos postes, non ?

— OUI CAPITAINE !

L'amas de marins disparu soudainement de sa cabine dans un bruit commun de précipitation. Dam émit un dernier soupir avant de retomber sur son fauteuil, sortant Bob de sa transe, enfin !

— J'ai raté quelque chose ?

— Une tentative ratée de changement de look.

Le brun gratta doucement sa nuque, imaginant étrangement assez distinctement la chose.

La violette se remit à observer les avis de recherche dans ses mains, l'air ravie. Les membres du Noose avaient beau être en manque de corps féminins, ils tenaient trop à leur intégrité pour tenter le diable. Surtout pas avec une Capitaine capable de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Dommage, elle aurait bien voulu voir ce que donnaient ses hommes avec des manières très stéréotypés. C'était une déception à prendre en échange de la conservation de sa propre fierté ! Hors de question qu'elle se comporte comme une fille de joie pour le regard de quelques hommes en chaleurs ! S'il y avait qu'une seule personne pour qui elle se mettrait en bikini, ce serait pour la douce, tendre et intelligente Robin.

— J'ai raté quelque chose ? murmura Bob, sortant enfin de sa transe.

— Une tentative ratée de changement de look.

Le brun gratta doucement sa nuque, imaginant étrangement assez distinctement la chose.

— A partir de demain tu prendras en charge l'entrainement des autres Bob.

— Hein?

— A défaut d'un changement de look... Ce qu'il nous faut c'est une renforcement de nos forces. Donc tu te chargeras d'apprendre à ces idiots à se servir correctement d'une arme.

Le second soupira légèrement, enfouissant un peu plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches... Finalement il aurait préféré que sa Capitaine ne tombe pas sous le charme d'une archéologue un peu trop connue pour son bien.

* * *

 _Dam a une répartie sans faille non?_

 _Vous savez quoi répondre maintenant si on vous demande de changer de tenue._


	4. Un manque cruel d'originalité - part 1

Je ne pensais pas partir sur une publication par jour, mais il semble que cela va se faire pendant quelques temps finalement!

J'espère que ça vous plaît, personnellement j'adore Bob pour ce côté... désabusé. Ca le rend très attachant et drôle par la même occasion. Avant même d'avoir fini d'imaginer Dam, j'avais déjà une idée de qui serait ce personnage. Comme quoi, il m'est venu plus naturellement en tête que tout le reste.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour faire part de vos avis, je n'ai pas envie de le répéter à chaque sortie, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si vous vous marrez ou pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **IV. U n manque cruel d'originalité – part 1**

— Avant d'engager un combat avec un adversaire, vous devez vous assurer que votre arme est bien chargée. Ou que vous avez bien votre épée sur vous. Ou n'importe qu'elle arme qui est la votre, expliqua Bob.

— Oui… Mais Bob comment dire, demanda le plus jeune d'entre eux.

— Tout ça on le sait, ajouta un autre des marins.

— Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus utile à nous apprendre ?

Le second de l'équipage Noose haussa les épaules, les mains toujours enfouies dans ses poches. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il observait mollement les autres pirates qui semblaient attendre des conseils plus avisés.

— Vous devez faire attention au temps… Parce exemple s'il pleut, ça peut vous compliquer la tâche sur des pavés bien lisses ou un terrain boueux, reprit-il en s'étirant doucement.

— Oui, ça coule de source.

— Mais encore ?

— Un conseil autre conseil qui nous serait vraiment, vraiment utile ?

Bob passa sa main droite dans les boucles brunes de ses cheveux, grattant son crâne avant de poursuivre avec un ton toujours aussi morne :

— Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la force de votre adversaire. Même si la personne en face ne paye pas de mine, elle pourrait cacher une puissance incroyablement surpuissante.

— Hm hm…

— Et ?

— Une autre idée peut être ?

Il étira un peu ses épaules, avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse, nonchalamment.

— Vous devez vraiment vous assurer que la sécurité de votre arme a été retirée avant de menacer votre adversaire. Ce serait dommage qu'il commence à vous canarder sans que vous ne soyez prêts.

— Ah. Oui… Oh…

— Nous n'y aurions pas pensé !

— Hein les gars ?

— Ouais c'est… waouh… comme c'est bien trouvé !

Tandis que de petits rires gênés s'élevaient dans l'assistance, le navigateur continuait de dispenser ses conseils les plus affinés aux marins :

— Evidemment il ne faut pas négliger l'effet de surprise lors d'un affrontement. La moindre seconde peut servir à retourner une situation à votre avantage.

— Mais oui !

— C'est tellement vrai !

— Incroyable n'est-ce-pas ?

— Nous n'aurions jamais pu prédire quelque chose de ce genre là, c'est certain !

Les membres de l'équipage s'échangèrent des regards presque désespérés, pourquoi diable Dam avait cru que c'était une bonne idée de demander à Bob de leur apprendre l'art de la guerre ? Il balançait autant de généralités qu'un journaliste en manque d'imagination et de scoops depuis trois semaines.

— Mais le plus important…

Tous se tournèrent d'un coup vers le second, y avait-il un espoir pour qu'ils obtiennent une information capitale ? Ils tendirent l'oreille, penchant légèrement leurs corps en avant dans l'attente de son ultime conseil….

— Essayer de dissimuler vos atouts. Par exemple comme moi.

— …Comme…

— Toi… ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Bob ?

Tirant son pistolet de son ceinturon, il le fit tourner quelques instants entre ses doigts avant de reprendre calmement :

— Je sais me battre avec deux pistolets en même temps, mais habituellement je n'en utilise qu'un. Donc lorsque mon ennemi s'y attend le moins, ou qu'il m'a désarmé je peux le surprendre en sortant ma deuxième arme.

— Mais…

— Euh… Comment dire…

Le brun aux cheveux bouclés les fixa, haussant très vaguement un sourcil.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre ce qu'ils sous-entendaient.

— Eh bien…

— Ton effet de surprise il est… complètement inexistant.

— Ouais !

L'homme se sentit presque offusqué devant de telles affirmations.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Bah Bob… ta seconde arme…

— Elle est aussi accrochée à ton ceinturon.

Il baissa les yeux sur ce dernier, constata que les marins avaient raison. Après quelques secondes, le brun se contenta d'hausser paresseusement les épaules.

— Au moins il sera surpris que je n'utilise pas les deux depuis le début du combat.

Les autres hommes se fixèrent, médusés. Maintenant seulement ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi Dam avait balancé ces quelques mots lors de leur premier jour de voyage :

 _« Ne vous posez pas trop de questions sur Bob. Il est juste frustré, blasé de manquer d'originalité. »_

Ils se sentaient soudainement abattus, cette journée allait être longue, très longue.

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire ça aide l'auteur à s'améliorer!_

 _Comment ça vous le savez déjà?_

 _..._


	5. Un manque cruel d'originalité - part 2

La suite directe du chapitre précédent.

Je n'ai rien posté pendant un moment parce que... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'humour ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Alors ça me vient ou non, ce n'est pas aussi régulier que mes envies de fictions tragiques. Donc c'est certain que ce genre de petits drabbles, je ne les posterai pas de façon annuelle. Ce sera une sorte de petite surprise de l'instant ! Qu'y a t-il de mieux hein ? Rien.

J'espère qu'au moins à défaut de vous faire mourir de rire, ça vous fait sourire.

* * *

 **V. U n manque cruel d'originalité – part 2**

Bob était ce genre de type nonchalant que plus rien ne pouvait étonner. Peu importe le temps, ou les circonstances il avait toujours cette expression de profond désintérêt qui lui collait au visage. Les membres de l'équipage Noose n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir vu en train de sourire, ni même de s'énerver. Depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, le brun s'était tenue à cette simple station d'homme complètement blasé. Ils en venaient même à se demander comment lui et Dam avaient pu monter cette équipage ensemble… Ils étaient si différents, de véritables pôles opposés.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que ce Bob là, désabusé qui était dans leur navigateur, avait été autrefois un petit garçon plein d'entrain et de joie. Comme les autres il avait couru tel un petit fou dans les champs autour de son village, avait ri avec les autres gamins des bêtises qu'il pouvait faire, et avait même eu sa première copine à l'âge de 5 ans.

Mais lorsqu'avec l'enfance s'évaporant, il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur les évènements autour de lui, il avait eu droit à sa toute première déception, et à son premier pas dans la tombe du désabusement:

— Maman. Papa… Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé Bob ? Ça vient d'un grand pirate ? Ou… Ou alors ça vient d'un grand homme qui à fait de grandes choses ?! Hein ?

Il se souvenait encore de l'expression consternée et gênée qu'avait eu son père, puis du regard plat de sa mère. Les deux adultes s'étaient regardés quelques instants, avant que sa génitrice ne le fixe à nouveau pour lui annoncer le plus simplement du monde :

— Non. C'était le nom de la boucherie du village.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit Bob avait vécu cette situation qu'aucun enfant n'aurait aimé vivre : la déception d'être un gamin comme les autres… Sans aucune originalité.

Sa mère avait lancé cela avec un haussement d'épaule comme si ce n'était rien. Juste une chose normale, commune, sans la moindre petite trace d'émerveillement ou de fierté.

A partir de cet instant fatidique, la vie de Bob avait pris un tournant bien moins enjoué.

Plus tard sa copine, répondant au doux nom de Lotte, l'avait finalement abandonné pour un autre garçon de leur groupe d'ami. Alors qu'elle s'était ruée sur la main de son nouveau petit-ami, elle avait fixé le brun, et l'avait achevé dans la foulée :

— C'est trop banal de sortir avec toi ! Et puis en plus ton nom, c'est celui de la boucherie, c'est naze.

Petit à petit Bob avait compris quelque chose de très important sur lui-même : il était un garçon sans authenticité.

Les choses s'étaient poursuivies avec ce même constat. Sa coupe de cheveux était la plus banale qui soit. Son corps était le plus simple qui soit et même sa famille n'avait rien de très excitant. Il était juste un adolescent parmi tant d'autres. Même lors de sa crise d'adolescence, on lui avait encore une fois fait remarquer.

— Tu es comme les autres, ne t'en fais pas, ça passera.

Même dans sa rébellion contre les adultes, contre le monde entier, il ne restait qu'un être parmi d'autres.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu devenir marine, Bob avait essayé de s'illustrer avec d'autres armes que celles habituellement utilisées… Il avait tenté un peu tout. Finalement il était revenu aux pistolets. Un soldat parmi tant d'autres, c'était à devenir timbré.

C'était à la même époque qu'il avait rencontré Dam, une trouble-faite dans leur village qui avait presque immédiatement compris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Au départ il n'avait pas vraiment pensé la suivre dans ses aventures, mais lorsqu'elle était un jour venu le voir pendant son service afin de l'arracher à sa monotonie… Bob avait accepté, sans grande surprise.

Tandis qu'il organisait quelques entrainements sur le navire, ordres donnés par sa Capitaine, le brun presque trentenaire songea qu'au moins, à défaut d'être original, il avait suivi la plus authentique personne entre toutes.

Oui, s'il manquait cruellement d'originalité, Dam elle s'en composait parfaitement.

Bob sourit vaguement. De toute manière, à force de vouloir être trop différent, il se serait enfermé dans une case dans laquelle il aurait été juste normal, un autre être parmi les autres.

Oui, il valait mieux être passablement banal. C'était bien moins épuisant.

* * *

 _J'adore Bob._

 _Mais il est vrai que ses parents ne devaient pas trop l'aimer pour lui donner ce nom-là._


	6. Une histoire de légumes

J'ai eu cette idée -franchement brillante- à 1 heure du matin. Oui, moi c'est la nuit, au moment où je dois dormir que mon cerveau se dit: _« Tiens si j'avais des idées incroyables à écrire genre... maintenant »_! Mais bref... J'espère que vous allez aimer, moi personnellement je me suis bien marrée.

Il y a beaucoup de références à pleins de choses. J'aimerais bien savoir lesquelles vous avez repérés dans les commentaires! On va d'ailleurs faire un petit jeu: les deux personnes ayant repérés le plus de références auront le droit à une petite surprise (qui aura bien évidemment un rapport avec la fiction): Concours fermé.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Désolée, toi. Ohhh magnifique et belle langue française pour la claque je vais te mettre.

* * *

 **VI. U ne histoire de légumes**

Sur le petit port de Stroke, marchands ainsi que passants s'enfuyaient. Dans la panique générale, les parents saisissaient leurs enfants par les bras, s'enfermant dans le premier bâtiment qui croisait leur route sans se sourcier des hurlements de refus des occupants.

Au milieu de ce foutoir bordélique, l'équipage du Noose tentait de calmer leur Capitaine, en vain.

— Charlatan de medeux ! Je sais où tu te caches ! hurla-t-elle sans la moindre retenue.

— Capitaine… Je vous en prie calm-

— Viens ici que je te bute enculé ! cria-t-elle, une veine rouge proéminente sur le front.

Dire qu'elle leur avait ordonné de se tenir éloignés des ennuis… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la situation dérape aussi dangereusement ? Ravalant leurs salives, les matelots tentèrent une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de Dam. Ils y allaient en groupes, bien trop effrayés à l'idée qu'elle ne balance le seul courageux par-dessus le port.

Ils la scrutaient, alors qu'elle était fermement prostrée devant une petite échoppe aux fenêtres éparpillées en morceaux sur le sol. Ils savaient qu'elle était sur le point de commettre un violent massacre. Et s'il y a bien une chose que l'équipage voulait à tout prix éviter, c'était bien qu'ils se retrouvent impliqués dans un génocide, ce qui était très mal parti.

— Capitaine…, tenta l'un d'eux.

— Ce n'est pas grave… On en trouvera ailleurs !

— Oui il doit bien y avoir d'autres échoppes dans les parages.

Un coup de feu sortit de l'échoppe leur répondit, et une voix masculine aux sonorités grasses s'éleva soudain :

— Ta gueule sale pirate ! Viens ici sale enculée !

— Salop ! répondit-elle avec colère.

— La Marine ! remarquèrent les autres pirates.

— Décampons !

Saisissant leur Capitaine à tout endroit possible, les pirates de Noose se précipitèrent à bord de leur navire sans demander leur reste. Pas même les hurlements ainsi qu'insultes de Dam ne parvinrent à les stopper.

— Je vais me le faire ce sale fils de chèvre malade !

— Une prochaine fois ! lança le plus jeune des pirates.

— Bob ! BOB ! En renfort !

L'homme aux cheveux bruns sortit nonchalamment de sa cabine, lançant un outrageux bâillement au grand désespoir des matelots qui ne lâchaient toujours pas leur Capitaine de peur qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour. Leurs camarades vinrent en renfort, Bob lui, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus bord pour tenter de comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle agitation.

— Que s'est-il passé encore ?

— La Capitaine a voulu acheter des provisions, expliqua plus jeune aux cheveux bruns.

— Locke et moi nous l'avons accompagné pour l'aider, reprit un de ses ainés.

— Sauf que nous sommes tombés sur…

— Un charlatan.

— Il voulait nous vendre des légumes pas frais, dit le prénommé Locke.

— A l'batard ! s'indignèrent quelques autres pirates.

— VENEZ ME LE DIRE EN FACE QU'ILS SONT PAS FRAIS MES LEGUMES ! hurla le dit charlatan à plein poumon.

— Laissez-le-moi ! Je vais l'envoyer rejoindre sa dignité dans le ventre d'un requin géant !

— On quitte le port tout de suite, ordonna Bob.

Le second de l'équipage observa de loin les pirates maintenir leur prise sur leur Capitaine. Capitaine qui essayait déjà de sauter par-dessus-bord pour aller exterminer ce pauvre fou qui avait osé lui mentir. Il roula les yeux d'un air entendu, avant de penser simplement:

 _« S'il connaissait Dam… Il saurait qu'elle n'aime pas trop les charlatans et les fils de chèvres. »_

* * *

 _Comme disait un grand philosophe de notre temps :_ _«_ _La violence n'est pas une solution, c'est la solution!_ _»_

 _Surtout avec les charlatans! #balancetoncharlatan._


	7. Ne pas contrarier la Capitaine! - part 2

Le retour tant attendue de Dam et de son équipage loufoque!

Ces derniers temps je suis très inspirée pour cette fiction. C'est assez amusant, sachant que je me trouve toujours aussi peu douée pour l'humour. Cependant vos récents commentaires m'ont donnés un sacré coup de fouet! Merci donc à **Taranis K** , **Akilie** et **Enora Swen** pour vos retours. Grâce à vous je suis assez confiante concernant l'avenir de nos héros !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **VII. N e pas contrarier la Capitaine! - part 2**

— Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, quel est le degré de ta souffrance ? demanda le médecin du navire.

— 100 ! répondit difficilement le matelot recroquevillé sur lui.

Bob haussa à peine un sourcil, accroupi aux côtés de Locke, entouré par tous ses autres camarades qui semblaient inquiets, le second des Noose ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il faisait nuit noire, l'ambiance qui fut il y a encore quelques secondes à la fête ainsi qu'à l'allégresse provoquée par l'alcool, c'était à présent complètement évaporée.

— T'en fais pas Locke, ça va passer, lança le cuisinier en souriant doucement.

— Strain a raison, déclara me médecin. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Sur le pont du navire, le jeune Locke se recroquevilla encore un peu plus. Hochant négativement la tête dans une mimique douloureuse, il fixait Strain, puis Bob cherchant dans le fond de leurs yeux, la moindre trace de compassion. Le second d'ailleurs ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de le rassurer, il fut cependant coupé par l'homme blessé.

— Je ne vais plus pouvoir me lever !

— Locke je pense que tu exagères un peu l'état réel des choses, reprit le cuisinier.

— Non ! Je le sens, je suis émasculé pour de bon !

Lâchant un énième soupir, le second tapota l'épaule de leur plus jeune recrue, avant de déclarer tranquillement :

— Il faut dire que tu l'as cherché.

— Beaucoup, je dirai, ajouta le médecin en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Mais-… Mais comment j'étais censé savoir ça ?!

—-T'as qu'à te dire que c'est une sorte de bizutage d'après un mois d'entrée dans l'équipage, dit nonchalamment le second.

Locke les avait rejoints à Alabasta, lors de cet arrêt d'une semaine durant lequel leur Capitaine avait décidé de partir à la conquête du Nouveau Monde. Agé d'à peine dix-huit ans, arraché à une vie banale par Dam, il avait pris la place de _« petit-frère »_ au sein de l'équipage. Jusqu'à maintenant, le petit brun a été épargné par les éléments, mais cette chance n'aurait pas pu se poursuivre éternellement. Le garçon s'en rendait d'ailleurs compte alors qu'il reniflait nerveusement de dépit, n'osant même plus bouger.

— Vous auriez pu m'empêcher ! rétorqua t-il soudain, blessé dans sa fierté.

— Oui on aurait pu… déclara le second.

— Mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, ajouta le cuisinier.

— Au moins maintenant, tu sauras qu'il faut t'abstenir de faire ce genre de choses, acheva le médecin en s'écartant de la petite troupe de matelots.

Les autres pirates acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête commun, certains se remettant à rire et à taper leurs chopes d'alcool l'une contre l'autre.

— Dam a baptisé le petit !

— Il est des nôtres !

L'ambiance revint petit à petit à la fête, alors que le petit brun se retrouva abandonné à la faveur d'un Bob qui continuait de lui tapoter l'épaule.

— Je t'assure que se prendre un coup de pied de la part de la Capitaine dans les bijoux de famille ne va pas te tuer.

— Si je survis, ma fierté ne le pourra pas !

— Ne dramatise pas, il y a bien pire Locke. Tu vas juste marcher bizarrement pendant quelques jours, rien de plus.

— … Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

L'adulte le fixa un instant sans rien dire, avant de se redresser l'air de rien.

— Tu apprendras bien vite que s'il y a une chose à éviter, Locke… C'est de chatouiller la Capitaine. Encore plus lorsque tu ne te protèges pas.

Le plus jeune sembla abdiquer devant cette suite logique d'arguments. L'air tout penaud, il accepta les nouveaux tapotements du second sur son épaule.

Intérieurement, Locke se jurait sur tout ce qu'il avait de cher, dont l'avenir de ses futurs enfants, qu'il ne boirait plus une seule goutte d'alcool… Et surtout qu'il n'approcherait plus jamais sa Capitaine de trop près. Hors de question qu'il se fasse de nouveau castrer.

* * *

 _..._

 _Ceci est inspiré d'une histoire vraie._

 _..._

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre: avoir écrit un chapitre aussi absurde, ou le fait que ce soit en effet issu d'un fait réel. Votre avis?_


	8. Sois gentil, pas méchant

Dire que je devais commencer mes devoirs au lieu d'écrire...

Il faut croire que l'inspiration et les souvenirs me prennent vraiment au mauvais moment ! En tout cas, je continue sur ma lancée! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, bien qu'avec vos précédentes réactions j'en sois plutôt assurée !

Bravo à **Akilie** et **Taranis K** qui ont gagnées le concours du chapitre 6. Attendez-vous à des nouvelles de ma part dans très peu de temps.

* * *

 **VIII. S ois gentil, pas méchant.**

— Tu devrais accepter.

Les autres pirates hochèrent la tête de concert, s'accordant silencieusement sur les propos tenus par le second du navire.

Non seulement ce serait plus rapide pour eux tous, mais ce serait également bien plus agréable pour leur prisonnier s'il acceptait simplement le marché proposé. Malheureusement ce dernier n'avait, pour le moment, pas l'air de se soucier de leurs demandes, à croire qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'être en présence de terribles pirates.

— Jamais ! Plutôt nourrir les poissons que de céder à vos caprices de criminels !

… Ou alors il n'avait aucunement peur d'eux, ce qui était une autre possibilité.

— Pourtant je t'assure que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Bob était toujours très calme, étirant légèrement ses membres encore un peu endormi.

— Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il y a de meilleur à faire ! Vous n'êtes que de vulgaires pirates !

Les membres de l'équipage du Noose s'échangèrent quelques regards, pas le moins du monde touchés par les remarques du marine qu'ils avaient capturés. Bob d'ailleurs, soupira à peine eut-il finit de leur cracher ses véhémences aux visages.

— Pourtant je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et nous aussi bien sûr, répliqua-t-il dans la foulée. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué ce que notre Capitaine te demande, si ?

Entouré par cet équipage de timbrés déterminés, le marine d'une bonne quarantaine d'années grogna une fois encore avant de fusiller du regard ses geôliers.

— Allez…, soufflèrent les pirates d'un air un peu impatient.

— Tu es un marine, ton but c'est d'être gentil non ? demanda l'un d'eux.

— C'est vrai, alors sois gentil, pas méchant, se permirent les autres.

— Et accepte !

— Jamais par le Conseil des 5 je ne négocierai avec des pirates !

Un peu agacés par la rengaine de leur prisonnier, l'équipage des Noose ainsi que Bob se tournèrent vers leur Capitaine. Cette dernière, soupira également, les bras croisés sur sa petite poitrine. Sur tous les marines sur lesquels ils auraient pu tomber, il avait fallu qu'ils capturent le seul qui était aussi barbant que du lait de chevreau. Mais heureusement pour elle, ainsi que ses hommes, Dam était une femme pleine de ressources.

— Les marines ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient, se plaignit-elle avec une moue.

— Mais vous vous fichez de moi ?! Comment osez-vous vous moquer ainsi des protecteurs de la population ?!

— Me moquer ?... Non je n'oserai jamais voyons, répliqua aussitôt Dam avec un petit sourire. je ne fais que remarquer que vous êtes devenus de sacrés méchants… Ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil.

— Dire qu'après ce sont nous les méchants de l'histoire ! –renchérit Strain.

— C'est vraiment n'importe quoi hein ?

— Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était ! tenta le jeune Locke en se prenant au jeu de ses camarades.

Bob se contenta d'hocher la tête, il fut bien vite suivit par les autres pirates. Sans qu'ils n'aient rien besoin d'ajouter, ils comprenaient la manœuvre de leur Capitaine. Ce pauvre marine allait rapidement regretter de ne pas avoir céder tout de suite à leur demande, il semblait déjà rougir de rage d'ailleurs.

— Vous !... Vous êtes vraiment…

— Sois gentil, pas méchant… Ce n'est pas très gentil d'être méchant, lança la violette avec un grand sourire sadique.

— Sois gentil, pas méchant ! Ce n'est pas très gentil d'être méchant ! répéta le cuisinier avec le même air plaqué sur le visage.

— Sois gentil, pas méchant ! Ce n'est pas très gentil d'être méchant ! firent les autres tous en chœur. Sois gentil, pas méchant ! Ce n'est pas très gentil d'être méchant !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut, le marine sentit ses nerfs le lâcher. Qu'ils le tuent nom d'un monstre des mers ! Qu'ils le tuent ! De tous les pirates qu'il avait croisés sur sa route, ceux-ci étaient sans doute les plus insupportables. Ils avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Sois gentil, pas méchant ! Ce n'est pas très gentil d'être méchant !

Ils allaient le rendre fou à répéter ceci !

— Sois gentil, pas méchant ! Ce n'est pas très gentil d'être méchant !

— ASSEZ ! J'accepte ! J'accepte si vous arrêtez ça !

Les yeux de Dam s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de fierté, ses marins s'empressèrent de détacher le marine et de lui remettre très délicatement une lettre bien enveloppée.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! lui lança Dam avec joie.

L'homme la fusilla du regard, abandonnant son épée brisée ainsi sa dignité qui venait tout juste d'être écrasée sous une ribambelle de préceptes à la con. Il fit demi-tour, sans même demander son reste, les pirates s'échangèrent plusieurs exclamations de victoires.

— Tu es sûre qu'il va leur remettre ? questionna Bob en observant l'homme partir.

— Bien sûr, lui répondit sa Capitaine avec un grand sourire.

— Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Le rictus de Dam se changea en une expression diabolique.

— Sinon je le retrouverai… Puis je l'enfermerais dans la cale du navire avec un enregistrement… Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

* * *

 _Dam est vraiment terrible lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose non?_

 _Une vraie démone des mots, et surtout des répétitions. Mais fort heureusement ça paye dans certains cas!_


	9. Face à Face

C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver pour un chapitre un peu plus sérieux.

Il y en aura d'autres des chapitres qui se veulent plus dramatiques, ou sérieux, voir romantiques avec l'apparition de Robin. Cependant l'humour reste la figure de proue de cette fiction! J'espère bien que ça vous plaira néanmoins d'avoir quelques chapitres comme ça, qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

Je vais me permettre de répondre à une review inconnue avant de vous laisser à ce chapitre.

 **Guest** : Don't worry Robin will appear soon. I don't want to give you more information, because this could... you know, kill the suspense. Just know it will be before the chapter 20. And for the rest... It will also be a surprise. You will discover the relationship between these two in time.

* * *

 **IX. F ace à Face**

Droite comme un lampadaire, son fusil entre les doigts et le regard ancré dans les yeux de son ennemi, Dam arborait une expression mortellement sérieuse. Elle était prête à tirer, l'index sur la détente. Son corps ne tremblait pas. Au contraire il tenait impassiblement sa posture, protégeant de son corps le plus jeune pirate des Noose.

Son équipage se tenait non loin derrière, leurs armes sortis, tous aussi prêt à retourner au combat. Seule l'arrivée de leur Capitaine les avait stoppés dans leurs assauts contre les marines qui s'en étaient pris à Locke. Quelques corps de soldats se trouvaient d'ailleurs à leurs pieds. Ils n'étaient pas morts, cependant la Marine ne pourrait point les remettre en service de si tôt. Les pirates avaient étés très soigneux dans leurs attaques, et c'est sans doute grâce ou à cause de cette précision que les hommes restants en face d'eux ne tentaient plus de les attaquer sans réfléchir.

Ils venaient de prendre conscience du potentiel de leur équipage.

\- J'sais pas d'où tu sors avec ton équipage, mais t'iras pas plus loin.

A quelques mètres de leur Capitaine se tenait Smoker, dit _« Le Chasseur Blanc »_ et officier bien connu des pirates.

\- Je suis morte de trouille comme tu peux le voir. –répliqua la violette avec ironie.

Dam raffermit davantage sa prise sur son fusil.

La tension était à son paroxysme. Marines et Pirates étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ils n'attendaient que les ordres de leurs supérieurs pour passer à l'action… Ordres qui tardaient à venir.

Ils se jaugeaient. Dam et Smoker se regardaient en chiens de faïences, tentant de trouver le meilleur moyen de mettre hors d'état de nuire sans risquer plus que de mesure la vie de leurs troupes et en minimisant les risques pour eux-mêmes. Le Marine sentait qu'il n'était pas en face d'une bleue, et la Capitaine pirate avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'affronter sans pertes conséquentes.

\- Capitaine…. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La voix de Strain tira la pirate de ses réflexions, mais loin de quitter son adversaire des yeux, elle prit quelques secondes en plus pour établir un nouveau plan, avant de faire un léger mouvement de l'épaule en direction de ses camarades.

\- Retournez au navire. Maintenant.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus. –lança durement l'officier en changea l'un de ses bras en épaisse fumée blanchâtre.

La première balle de Dam fusa, traversant une autre épaisse couche de fumée qui se précipita vers elle.

\- Capitaine !

Le bras de l'officier fut de nouveau de chair et de sang. Bob avait surgi, ses deux pistolets en mains, fumants encore des balles qu'il venait de tirer sur l'ennemi de sa Capitaine.

\- Smoker !

\- Reste en arrière Tashigi !

En quelques secondes les pirates saisirent Locke, et disparurent derrière les dédalles des ruelles du centre ville. Ne restait plus que Dam, et son second, face à une horde surentrainée de la marine.

\- Des balles en granit marin, comment vous vous êtes procurés un tel matos ? -demanda assez méchamment l'officier de la Marine.

La violette eu un léger sourire énigmatique, avant de ranger son arme comme si l'affrontement était déjà terminé.

\- Tu apprendras un truc de moi, l'Marine. Si tu t'en prends à mon équipage, ce n'est pas en fumée que tu vas te changer… Mais en cendres.

۩๑ ๑۩

\- On n'aurait jamais dû faire demi-tour.

\- Ils ne vont jamais s'en sortir seuls contre Smoker et sa troupe !

\- On devrait y retourner, aller les soutenir !

\- Non. On obéi aux ordres.

Les yeux rivés sur le lointain, Strain, le cuisinier des Noose tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Ses camarades se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux emplis d'une inquiétude certaine. Ils n'avaient pas cru tomber sur une telle pointure en s'arrêtant sur cette petite île assez banale. Que pouvaient bien foutre des marines aussi calibrés sur ce morceau de terre isolé ?!

\- Si Dam a exigé que nous revenions ici c'est qu'elle avait un plan en tête. –déclara l'artilleur avec assurance. Faites lui confiance.

Les pirates ne pouvaient se consoler qu'avec cela. Alors ils se turent, se contentant de tourner en rond comme des animaux en cages.

Et à l'écart Locke s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il semblait vouloir se fondre dans le bois du navire et disparaître à jamais. C'était de sa faute si tout l'équipage, et sa Capitaine s'étaient retrouvés dans une aussi mauvaise posture… A cause d'une maladresse de sa part. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage il avait l'impression d'avoir apporté bien plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, et voilà maintenant que Dam ainsi que Bob se retrouvaient en danger à cause d'une erreur de sa part. La douleur de son bras et de ses côtes étaient bien moindres par rapport à la culpabilité qu'il sentait grandir dans sa gorge.

\- Ils sont là ! Par la mer les voilà !

Le jeune homme redressa aussitôt la tête, et l'équipage entier se tassa en une masse écrasante contre le bastingage saisissant de leurs bras leur Capitaine et son second.

\- Il faut que l'on parte maintenant. –déclara aussitôt la violette tandis qu'on l'a hissait sur le navire.

\- Vous allez bien ?!

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à partir ?

Locke s'approcha à son tour, hésitant. Bob et Dam étaient blessés, mais rien de grave. En tout cas il l'espérait sincèrement.

\- Disons que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, et qu'heureusement Bob avait encore quelques balles en granit marin.

Essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres, la Capitaine des Noose ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de son second. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans rien répliquer, puis leur médecin s'approcha à son tour pour les ausculter rapidement, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien de fâcheux.

\- Et Locke ? Comment va-t-il ? –demanda tranquillement le second.

Une quinzaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent en direction du cadet des pirates. Ce dernier se ratatina sur lui-même, les joues légèrement rougies de honte et d'angoisse.

\- Je… suis désolé Capitaine… Vraiment désolé. C'est de ma faute si…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, Dam venait de le prendre dans ses bras avec une telle force qu'il crut mourir étouffé dans la seconde.

\- Mais de quoi t'excuses-tu imbécile ! –lança t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Le concerné fut enfin relâché, et sur son visage de peignit la plus grande des incompréhensions.

\- P-parce que je vous ai mis en danger… et…

\- Hein ?! Mais Locke te rends-tu compte de ce que ça signifie ?!

Les autres pirates semblèrent comprendre petit à petit la pensée de leur supérieure, et seul le plus jeune des pirates resta dans une ombre totale. Dam lui sourit davantage, saisissant ses épaules avant de sautiller quelques instants sur place.

\- On va enfin avoir une prime ! Ca y est, on va être pris au sérieux !

\- Le Nouveau Monde… Les pirates du Noose arrivent ! –s'exclama un de leurs camarades.

\- Et on va défoncer marines, pirates, ou tous ceux qui sont sur notre route !

\- OUAIS !

Tous les pirates du Noose se fendirent de nombreuses onomatopées de victoire, et tandis que leur navire s'éloignait rapidement du port, la tension et la peur se changea en euphorie commune. Strain se glissa jusqu'au cadet de l'équipage, passant un bras autour de ses épaules avec un large sourire dessiné sous sa barbe de trois jours.

\- La vie de pirate est dangereuse Locke. –murmura t-il à son oreille. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si on se fait attaquer, c'est ça être un hors-la-loi.

\- Oui… mais…

Lui ébouriffant doucement les yeux, le blond de trente ans lui donna une petite tape sur le dos.

\- On est tous des pirates. Des forbans. Des hommes de la pire espèce aussi. Mais on se protège entre nous, parce que c'est ce que fait la famille…. Et tu fais partie de celle des Noose Locke, ne l'oublie pas.

Ému par une telle sincérité, le brun sentit ses yeux le piquer, avant que quelques petites perles salées ne s'échappent de ses yeux. Strain continuait de lui donner quelques petites tapes amicales, l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.

Ils n'avaient pas finis de se mettre en danger... Et de se protéger les uns les autres.

* * *

 _Il va falloir que je développe un peu plus le personnage de Strain dans les chapitres à venir. Je l'aime bien lui aussi._

 _En attendant, on applaudit Smoker pour être le premier personnage d'OP à faire son apparition dans la fiction!_

 _D'autres arriveront d'ici peu... J'espère que je les jouerai assez bien!_


	10. Ce sourire

J'espère que vous n'en avez pas marre de moi, parce que j'ai déjà pleins d'idées de chapitres à faire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **X. C e sourire**

\- Capitaine… Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous plait tant chez Nico Robin ?

Sur le navire des Noose, les bruits s'étaient faits rares.

Locke avait posé la question. Cette question qu'aucun n'avait osé poser jusqu'à maintenant.

Dam plongea son regard argenté dans celui du jeune homme, délaissant la carte qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux ainsi que les conseils de son navigateur. Elle demeura ainsi quelques secondes, puis sans crier gare, la violette fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa cabine. Les pirates s'adressèrent quelques haussements de sourcils, tandis que Bob et Strain continuaient leur partie d'échec dans un coin.

Le pont s'emplit d'une attente tortueuse, et c'est alors que leur Capitaine réapparut, un cliché en main.

Tous reprirent leurs activités, bien qu'ils aient l'oreille attentive… Ils attendirent quelques instants, Dam attrapa Locke par l'épaule et plaça la photographie avec une délicatesse extrême sur la petite table du pont supérieur, recouvrant une partie de sa carte sans la moindre pitié.

\- Tu vois ce sourire Locke ?... Ce sourire est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Ce sourire est la raison qui me fait me lever tous les matins, et qui soigne mes blessures ainsi que mes cicatrices les plus profondes. Ce sourire représente tout ce qu'il y a de beau et de bon dans l'être humain. A lui seul il serait capable de faire oublier la cruauté humaine au pire tueur qui soit. Ce sourire que tu vois-là est le paroxysme de la générosité, de l'amour, de la Passion avec un grand _« P »_. Je serai capable de faire absolument tout pour ce sourire Locke… Tu m'entends ? A-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t tout. Tu ne verras dans ta vie rien de plus adorable, sensuel, tendre, délicat et sincère à la fois. Rien ! Ce sourire est la chose la plus précieuse qui puisse exister dans ce monde, peu importe ce que tu pourras dire ou penser. Ce sourire Locke… Je serai même capable de le regarder pendant une vie entière sans m'en lasser. Je pourrais même ne faire que ça, tant la magnificence divine de ce sourire me touche. Ce sourire... il n'existe aucun mot assez puissant pour le décrire dans toute sa grandeur.

Strain et Bob étaient les seuls encore pris dans leurs activités. Le reste de l'équipage lui, était complètement prit par la profondeur de la voix de leur Capitaine.

\- Et si quelqu'un n'a, ne serait-ce que l'idée-même, de faire la moindre chose à ce sourire angélique… Je lui ferai connaître un enfer qui dépassera ses pires cauchemars ainsi que les tortures immondes d'Impel Down réunis.

Ils avaient tous ravalés leurs salives. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait, ils n'en doutaient pas une seule seconde.

Avec grande minutie, la jeune femme récupéra son cliché, l'observant avec un air complètement perdu. Du bout des doigts elle s'était mise à caresser avec grande précaution la matière qui affichait _« ce sourire merveilleux »_ dont elle avait fait l'éloge.

\- Capitaine ? Je peux vous poser une autre question ?

\- Hm ?

Le regard des pirates fut aussitôt braqué sur l'audacieux Locke, décidément très bavard en ce beau jour.

\- Comment vous êtes vous procurée cette photo ?

Aussitôt leur Capitaine se fendit d'une expression indescriptible. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit, sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais rien ne s'en échappa, pas même un son. Soudain les pirates crurent s'être fait frapper par la foudre ou n'importe quel autre cataclysme... ils venaient d'apercevoir des rougeurs apparaître sur les pommettes mâtes de Dam… Leur Dam… était-elle réellement en train de rougir de gêne ?!

Ils n'eurent pas même le temps de sentir l'information grimper jusqu'à leurs cerveaux, la violette glissa la photographie dans l'une de ses poches, avant de disparaître de nouveau dans sa cabine en claquant la porte.

…

Tous se dévisagèrent l'un après l'autre, saisissant parfois l'air amusé de Strain, avant que l'un d'eux ne demande hésitant :

\- Elle vient de rougir là ?

\- Eyeup.

\- … Dam… vient de rougir ?

\- Hm hm… -lança Strain en déplaçant une nouvelle pièce sur l'échiquier.

\- Notre Dam toujours si prompte à hurler avec la tête d'un tueur en série qui semble dire: _« Je vais te découper les bijoux de familles avec un sécateur rouillé, trempé dans le sang et dans les larmes de mes ennemis »_... vient réellement de rougir?

\- Il faut à tout prix que je rencontre Nico Robin. –déclara alors Locke en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Si cette femme était capable de faire rougir leur Capitaine comme une gamine amourachée… Il fallait absolument que lui et les autres pirates du Noose la rencontrent… Et qu'ils lui demandent comment elle parvenait à faire de son sourire une arme de destruction _« Dam-ssive »_.

* * *

 _Ne sous-estimez jamais le pouvoir d'un sourire._

 _Surtout pas celui de cette merveilleuse Robin._


	11. Strain Power!

Au départ d'autres personnages connus devaient faire leurs apparitions dans ce chapitre. Cependant je me suis ravisée.

Vu que d'ici peu mes chapitres vont être remplis de personnages existants, j'en profite un peu avant que ça n'arrive.

 **Guest:** You're right about Dam, she will definitly beat someone who dares insult the greatest women named Robin. For the rest, answers will come soon. The bounty, for example, will be addressed in the next chapter.

* * *

 **XI. S train Power !**

Le visage dissimulé derrière son immense capuche vert pomme, Strain continuait tranquillement de descendre sa troisième bouteille d'alcool. Avachi sur les marches qui menaient au pont supérieur, il ne semblait pas faire attention à toute l'agitation s'étant emparée du pont principal.

Les Marines avaient commencé à envahir ce dernier, courageusement repoussés par les pirates du Noose. Ils finissaient par-dessus bord ou bien blessés, incapables de se saisir de nouveau de leurs armes dans le but de les neutraliser.

Dam touchait de ses balles ou de la crosse de son fusil les ennemis s'approchant un peu trop près de sa portée. Le regard empli d'une petite lueur d'excitation, elle se plaisait à remettre à leur place des Marines qui avaient cru pouvoir les éliminer puis les couler comme si de rien n'était. Elle se battait avec sérieux et amusement dans le même temps.

Ils étaient en train de gagner. C'était d'une évidence à crever les yeux.

\- Capitaine, derrière !

Trop tard. La violette eut à peine le temps de pivoter que le Capitaine marine venait de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, réveillant les blessures de son affrontement avec Smoker et ses hommes. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, elle trébucha, mais entraîna le fourbe dans la chute.

\- Capitaine !

\- Tu es finie sale pirate !

Levant son épée, le Marine se servit de l'étourdissement de Dam comme ouverture. La chute avait réveillé d'autres blessures, la forçant à se contracter sur elle-même et oublier l'arme qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. L'homme l'abattit brusquement. La lame n'effleura même pas la peau mate de la jeune femme.

\- 'Faut… pas manquer de respect à la Capitaine… Trou du cul.

Strain avait surgi, telle une bourrasque, l'un de ses petits couteaux ayant barré la trajectoire de l'épée ennemie. Ses joues rouges, ses pupilles dilatées ainsi que son chancellement constant firent d'abord soupirer, puis sourire la Capitaine des Noose.

\- Encore bourré mon cher Strain ?

\- … Toujours en combat Cap'taine !

Elle gloussa doucement sous l'incompréhension totale du haut gradé de la Marine.

\- Bien… L'est tant que j'passe aux choses… ugh… sérieuses.

\- Essaye de ne tuer personne cette fois ! - Gronda tranquillement la violette en repoussant d'un coup de pied le Marine loin de sa position. Mais je te laisse couler le navire, après tout… c'est de bonne guerre, non ?

Le visage du Marine blêmit. Un sourire sadique venait de s'étendre sur les lèvres de Strain. Son corps, recouvert d'un immense manteau lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux, se dévoilait petit à petit… Et ce que leur ennemi y voyait lui fit froid dans le dos. De sous cet épais manteau, le blond sortit un arsenal indécent de couteaux, petites scies et autres armes dont le tranchant ne faisait aucun doute.

\- TOUS AU NAVIRE !

Trop tard.

La seconde qui suivit, Strain, complètement bourré, se déchaînait sur les hommes qui avaient osé s'en prendre à ses amis et à sa Capitaine. Tel un prédateur, il se jetait sur ses ennemis, l'équilibre pourtant instable. Rien ne l'empêchait de trancher les chairs avec ses armes d'une précision à faire pâlir. Malgré son état, il ne touchait aucun organe vital.

\- C-C'est un monstre ! Hurla un jeune Marine complètement terrifié, paralysé devant l'horreur de cette forme aux armes couvertes de sang.

Le blond l'attrapa par la gorge, enserrant cette dernière de son bras tandis qu'il continuait de tanguer, puant l'alcool et le sadisme.

\- … S'tu continues… J'm'en irai t'foutre ma scie dans le cul… Et là t'auras une bonne raison de dire que je suis un monstre gamin.

\- Strain ! Langage ! - Se moqua légèrement Dam avec un grand sourire. Tu vas le faire mourir sur place ce pauvre rejeton.

\- C'est p't'être mon intention… T'en dis quoi… gamin ?

Effrayés par la menace, les Marines se saisirent de leurs camarades et se précipitèrent sur leur navire.

\- Pensez pas vous échapper mes mignons, j'en ai pas fini avec vous !

Attrapant le canon léger de Kostas, Strain sentit son propre sourire s'agrandir et sa tête lui tourner. L'alcool lui faisait un effet vraiment incroyable : il sentait son cœur s'emballer et son envie de buter tous ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à ses camarades ne cessait de lui lécher l'esprit.

\- Dites cheese bande de salopards dégonflés !

Deux boulets de canon atteignirent le navire des Marines de plein fouet. En moins de temps qu'il n'en eu normalement besoin, le bateau ennemi commença à sombrer sous les rires amusés d'un Strain complètement déchiré.

\- Oubliez pas de dire bonjour à vos ancêtres pour moi !

Non loin derrière lui, les autres pirates étaient partagés entre le rire et l'effarement. Bien qu'ils aient déjà vu leur camarade blond se battre sous l'emprise d'alcool… ils étaient toujours assez choqués du changement violent qu'il y avait entre le sympathique Strain, agissant comme un grand-frère pour tous, et le sadique blond qui dissimulait sous son manteau plus que de simples petits couteaux de cuisine.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Hm… ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Strain est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il a bu… ?

\- Non. Non, bien sûr que non Locke…

Dam eu un léger sourire amusé, observant le blond encapuchonné se tordre de rire sur le bord de leur navire.

\- Disons plutôt… qu'il n'est bourré que lorsqu'il a besoin de se défouler.

Et de défendre ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

* * *

 _Je continue dans la lignée de protéger l'équipage. Et j'en profite pour exposer un autre de mes chouchous: Strain._

 _Au départ je n'étais pas censé le faire aussi "sadique" lorsqu'il était bourré. Mais finalement j'aime beaucoup ce côté violent, ça compense la douceur des autres._


	12. Cher Amiral Commandant en Chef

Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Dam et son équipage ont harcelés un pauvre Marine pour lui confier une lettre.

Je voudrai offrir un remerciement tout spécial à **Akilie** , qui est devenue ma bêta pour cette fiction. Des cœurs sur toi et des muffins sur ton plateau.

 **PS:** La profession de Strain a changé entre temps, il n'est plus artilleur (parce que franchement ça ne lui allait pas) mais cuisinier.

* * *

 **XII.** « **C her Amiral Commandant en Chef **»

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine !

Alertée par les cris du jeune Locke, Dam s'extirpa de ses agréables pensées – très certainement en rapport avec une archéologue aux cheveux noir corbeau - tout comme le firent leurs camarades sur le pont. S'étirant tranquillement, la Capitaine se tourna vers son camarade, désireuse de connaître la raison de ce raffut :

\- Que se passe-t-il Locke ?

\- … Elles sont là…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, d'abord dubitative quant à ces explications complètement floues. Puis, lorsque son regard métallique glissa sur les mains du brun, y découvrant des papiers bien particuliers, un immense sourire se ficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Bob ! Strain !

Les deux hommes quittèrent à regret leur passionnante partie d'échec des yeux, tournant légèrement la tête vers la Capitaine des Noose qui sautillait presque d'excitation sur place.

\- Elles sont là !

S'échangeant un regard complice, les trois amis ainsi que le reste de l'équipage se sentirent envahis par la même vague euphorique. Ils entraient enfin dans l'Histoire.

۩๑ ๑۩

\- _« Cher Amiral Commandant en Chef »_

\- Bwahahaha ! Ça c'est de la politesse comme on n'en fait plus.

Sengoku massa ses tempes, tentant de faire abstraction de l'absurdité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Poursuivez…

Le jeune Marine, qui se tenait droit comme un piquet à quelques mètres du bureau, replongea aussitôt son nez dans la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, très légèrement tremblants.

\- _« Je me doute bien que vos hautes fonctions de protecteur de la veuve, de l'orphelin, du fromage de chèvre et de toute autre chose vivante, ne vous permettent pas de m'accorder une entrevue. Cependant, je me permets de vous écrire cette missive afin de vous faire part d'une requête extrêmement simple comme vous le constaterez par vous-même. »_

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Garp, grand-père du pirate reconnu Monkey D. Luffy, pouffait en avalant difficilement quelques donuts.

 _\- « Voyez-vous, la crise touche tout le monde, c'est d'une évidence accablante. Cependant, je me trouve dans une situation encore plus compliquée que certains de mes pairs pirates. Je suis partie de ma petite île en compagnie d'un équipage bien moindre en comparaison de vos armadas, garnisons et autres accumulations linguistiques qui ne feront que flatter votre ego - ce que je ne souhaite évidemment pas provoquer, par respect et surtout par souci pratique. Aujourd'hui, après deux ans de voyages, d'aventures et de rencontres avec vos adorables, bien qu'un peu simples, soldats, je constate que nous n'avons toujours aucune prime sur nos têtes, mes camarades et moi. »_

Garp recracha une grande partie de son gâteau, se tordant de rire tandis que Sengoku peinait encore à garder son calme. Une veine grandissante sur son front avait fait trembler un peu plus le pauvre Marine qui se retrouvait dans cette fâcheuse situation de messager.

\- … Continuez.

\- _« Alors… étant donné que permettre à vos hommes de connaître les bienfaits de la modestie ne suffit pas, je me suis permis de vous écrire afin de rectifier ce tir outrageux. Je suis, avec mes camarades, complètement décontenancée devant le peu de sérieux que vous nous portez. Certes, nous n'avons rien accompli de si extraordinaire par rapport à d'autres de nos collègues, mais nous méritons néanmoins votre considération. Après tout, c'est votre job, ne vous en déplaise. »_

\- Bwahahahahaaa ! Une gamine qui manque pas d'air, ça me plaît ! Et toi ? Hein Sengoku ? Ça te plaît pas ? Elle veut juste que tu la remarques, c'est meugnon tout plein.

\- … Reprenez.

 _\- « Bien sûr, loin de moi l'idée de vous donner des impératifs. Je souhaiterais seulement que vous preniez le temps de considérer ma requête. Car, après tout, ça ne vous changera pas tant de ce que vous faites habituellement »_ … Et… Et…

Le soldat s'était mis à bégayer, son teint pâlissant à chaque seconde passant :

\- Eh bien ! Poursuivez au lieu de trembler comme un asticot !

\- _« Je vous » … « Je vous offre tout mon amour ainsi que de tendres bisous sur votre truffe » … « Signé : Dam, Capitaine des pirates du Noose ainsi que le reste de l'équipage »_.

Plié en deux, Garp ne cessait de se fendre la bidonne, sans se soucier du regard assassin de son supérieur et de l'air complètement terrifié du pauvre Marine qui s'était retrouvé à tenir ce rôle.

\- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur cet équipage. – Gronda méchamment l'Amiral en Chef au Marine.

\- … D'après nos sources, leur Capitaine viendrait de la petite île d'Ostrad, tout comme son second et leur cuisinier. Elle… Nous pensons qu'elle a un fruit du démon.

\- Et ?

\- … Eh bien… son second a été un temps dans le régiment de la Marine de l'île… Avant de… poser sa lettre de démission.

\- Et ? – Fit un peu plus fermement Sengoku, sentant venir l'information qui ne lui ferait réellement pas plaisir.

\- … La mère de leur Capitaine est Commodore du régime d'Ostrad.

\- Et ?

\- … Leur… Leur cuisiner a coulé l'un de nos navires à lui seul…

\- Ne tournez pas autour du pot ! Qu'ont ces foutus pirates qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir en leur possession ?!

Le jeune homme blêmit davantage, sentant ses jambes trembler comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait auparavant.

\- D'après Smoker… Le second… a en sa possession des balles de Granit Marin.

Le rire de Garp envahit complètement la pièce tandis que le Marine se sentait défaillir et que Sengoku avait recommencé à se masser les tempes pour ne pas perdre la raison.

\- … Vous me dites que des pirates… Des foutus pirates dont je n'avais pas entendu parler jusqu'à maintenant… ont trouvé le moyen de se procurer des balles en Granit Marin… Des munitions extrêmement rares qui sont toujours transportées avec les plus infimes précautions ?

\- … O-Oui.

\- BWAHAHAHAHA ! À tous les coups, cet équipage et celui de mon petit-fils s'entendront à merveille.

L'Amiral Commandant en Chef jeta un regard complètement désespéré à sa Chèvre adorée. Il passa une main sur sa tête afin d'oublier pour quelques instants l'insolence de cet équipage, les rires de Garp qui avaient redoublé d'efforts ainsi que l'accablement soudain qui s'était emparé de lui.

Vivement la retraite, qu'il n'ait plus à continuellement constater l'inefficacité de ses troupes.

Et si la retraite ne venait pas le chercher, Sengoku était certain de finir par se pendre avec son désespoir.

۩๑ ๑۩

 _ **WANTED**_  
 _ **DEAD OR ALIVE**_  
 _ **Dam,**_ _«_ _ **Langue Pendue**_ _»_

 _ **30, 000, 000 Berrys**_

 _ **WANTED**_  
 _ **DEAD OR ALIVE**_  
 _ **Bob,**_ _«_ _ **Le Second**_ ** _»_**

 _ **28, 000, 000 Berrys**_

 _ **WANTED**_  
 _ **DEAD OR ALIVE**_  
 _ **Strain,**_ _«_ _ **Le Boucher**_ ** _»_**

 _ **25, 000, 000 Berrys**_

* * *

 _Et voilà, vous connaissez enfin les primes de nos très estimés héros!_

 _J'ai essayé de leur donner en fonction des aventures de Mugiwaras... Mais... Mais bien évidemment Dam n'a pas vaincu un des 7 Grands Corsaires, ce qui forcément ne l'amène pas au niveau de Luffy. Bah oui, il faut bien une logique dans les primes!_


	13. Le coup de coeur

La rencontre avec Robin approche.

Mais en attendant, l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage! Trois personnes avaient participé au petit concours sur le chapitre six et les deux gagnantes ont obtenues le droit d'inclure un personnage dans la fiction. Aujourd'hui c'est au personnage d' **Akilie** de s'y coller, bientôt viendra celui de **Taranis K**.

Il est possible que je propose de nouveaux petits concours de la sorte, je trouve ça fun.

* * *

 **XIII. L e coup de coeur**

\- Alors mon p'tit gars, qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait comme arme ?

Impressionné, le jeune Locke n'osait pas répondre. Il était perdu dans une sorte de contemplation : la femme en face de lui était vraiment aux antinomies de leur Capitaine.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Un… sabre ! J'aimerais un sabre.

\- Certain ? Tu sauras vraiment comment l'utiliser si je te le forge ?

Elle était grande, musclée, avec de longs cheveux rouges attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Sa peau noire les faisait d'ailleurs assez bien ressortir, si bien qu'il se sentait obligé de les fixer pour admirer leur aspect magnifique.

\- O-oui… Bien sûr… Mon frère m'a déjà montré.

\- Ah mais c'est hyper cool ! Il a aussi rejoint l'équipage ?

Et elle avait un de ces sourires ! Tout simplement adorable, plaqué aux coins de ses lèvres. Cela lui rappelait la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dam quelques semaines plus tôt… En voyant cette forgeronne et son rictus très doux qui lui était adressé, Locke avait l'impression de réellement comprendre ce que voulait dire sa Capitaine lorsqu'elle s'était emportée dans son envolée lyrique.

\- Non. Il a une vie bien rangée : une femme, des enfants, un petit commerce d'armes… Une vie normale.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. - dit la rousse en hochant la tête, se mettant à la tâche. Et donc, tu n'as pas encore de prime ? Besoin de faire tes preuves, hein ?

\- Ah… Oui… C'est vrai… C'est pour ça que j'ai…

\- Besoin d'un sabre ?

\- Oui, exactement !

Le jeune pirate se sentait un peu rougir, se trouvant d'ailleurs assez idiot avec sa posture timide et ses yeux fixés sur les mouvements fermes mais avant tout précis de la forgeronne.

\- Vous…

\- Tutoie-moi voyons !

\- Ah. Oui… Hm… Alors, tu connais la Capitaine ?

\- Dam ? Bien sûr !

Elle sentait la cendre ainsi que l'acier et ses bras couverts de bandages le firent doucement frissonner, empourprant davantage ses joues habituellement très pâles.

\- On a été amantes il y a quelques années !

۩๑ ๑۩

Confortablement installé sur le pont du navire, Bob profitait que l'équipage soit descendu ravitailler leurs provisions et réparer les armes auprès de la forgeronne de l'île pour se détendre à l'ombre des nuages. Le vent était doux, tout comme le temps qui se montrait assez clément avec eux depuis leur départ d'Alabasta.

Une chance rare.

Il aurait bien laissé son corps s'égarer dans une agréable sieste si le bruit d'une personne remontant sur le navire ne l'avait pas tiré de sa somnolence.

\- Locke ? Tu n'es pas censé te faire forger un sabre chez Ostane ?

Il ne répondit d'abord pas, rejoignant d'un pas complètement déconfit les côtés du second.

\- Bob.

\- Locke ?

\- … Pourquoi toutes les femmes les plus incroyables sont-elles en couples ou lesbiennes ?

Le plus vieux haussa vaguement les épaules, visiblement peu ému par les histoires de cœur du jeune épéiste. Cependant, pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, il commença à tapoter doucement son dos du plat de sa main droite.

C'est ainsi que la première arme de Locke fut synonyme de coeur brisé… Et ce, à jamais.

* * *

 _Ne t'en fais pas Locke, un jour tu trouveras une fille faite pour toi._

 _... Mais ce ne sera pas avec moi! -rire de sadique en fond-_


	14. Une petite Dam-prime

Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est très gentil et ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir que j'arrive à vous faire rire!

J'ai déjà les deux autres chapitres suivant d'écrits, mais je vais un peu attendre avant de les publier. Les choses sont encore meilleures lorsqu'on les attends!

* * *

 **XIV. U ne petite Dam-prime**

\- Pourquoi vous tirez cette tête Capitaine ?

Installés à la terrasse d'un petit café tout à fait charmant, quelques membres des Noose s'intriguaient du manque de réaction de Dam. Ils ne cessaient de lancer mauvaise blague sur mauvaise blague depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas fait en sorte qu'ils arrêtent. C'était assez déroutant.

\- Hm…

Si la violette perdait la parole, cela devenait vraiment très inquiétant. Et comme Bob ou Strain n'étaient pas là pour essayer de désamorcer la situation, les pirates étaient un peu désarçonnés. Que devaient-ils faire pour retrouver leur bavarde camarade ?

\- Vous trouvez que les primes ne sont pas assez élevées ?

Elle haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse au contenu même pas encore entamé.

\- Vous vous sentez mal parce que Locke a eu le coup de foudre pour votre ancienne amante ?

\- Kostas ! - Le reprit aussitôt Locke.

\- Et qu'en plus cette dernière l'a rejeté en parlant de vous ?

\- Rica !

Le canonnier et le navigateur roulèrent des yeux, retournant à la dégustation d'un agréable thé au jasmin. Locke, lui, se sentit rougir de honte, jetant un coup d'œil à son sabre avant de fixer les environs pour se changer les idées. Il n'aimait pas trop que l'on remettre sur la table cet espoir violemment brisé d'il y a une semaine.

\- Ou alors c'est cette histoire de bikini qui vous revient ? – Questionna un autre.

\- Nous vous assurons que nous ne demanderons plus ce genre de choses ! Et puis… c'était une blague.

\- Hm…

Les pirates se dévisagèrent avec un air décomposé d'incompréhension. C'était bien la première fois que Dam était dans cet état, à force cela devenait plus qu'inquiétant : c'était tout simplement effrayant. Alors après avoir échangé quelques regards entre eux, ils saisirent leurs chaises et entourèrent leur Capitaine qui sembla enfin émerger de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez attirer l'attention sur nous.

\- Capitaine… Vous savez que vous pouvez tout nous dire ?

\- Si c'est à cause des balles en granit marin qui sont presque totalement épuisées… Ce n'est pas grave, on s'en sortira très bien sans !

\- Oui ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour conquérir les océans ! C'est juste un bonus.

\- D'ailleurs avec votre pouvoir et nous à vos côtés… Il n'y a aucune chance que nous puissions échouer !

Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête commun, Dam haussa à peine les épaules, passant son index droit sur le bord de sa petite tasse. Ses yeux, tout comme son attention, semblaient captivés par un ailleurs, un invisible qui fit tilter quelques-uns d'entre eux.

\- Oh… - Fit d'abord Kostas, donnant un coup de coude à son voisin.

\- … Ah… - Ajouta Rica en faisant un clin d'œil peu discret à son camarade.

\- C'est parce que nous n'avons toujours pas rencontré l'équipage des Mugiwara et donc Nico Robin ?

Un soupir de désespoir franchit la barrière des lèvres de leur Capitaine. Cette dernière s'affaissa sur sa chaise, une moue contrariée affichée sur le visage.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Capitaine ! Le monde n'est pas si grand.

\- C'est comme pour Locke qui trouvera un jour une minette qui n'est ni en couple ni lesbienne.

\- Hé ! – S'indigna le concerné.

\- Il faut juste faire preuve de patience.

\- Rappelez-vous Capitaine : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

\- Ouaip ! C'est même vous qui nous l'avez dit.

\- Nous finirons bien par croiser la route de Nico Robin.

\- Vous connaissez Robin ?

Les membres du Noose se tournèrent d'un coup vers l'inconnu qui venait de les interrompre, d'une façon très malpolie soit dit en passant. S'ils eurent d'abord l'intention de frapper ce dernier, ils ne purent que voir leurs faces se déformer sous la surprise.

\- C'est…

\- C-C'est…

\- Capitaine !

La violette releva vaguement les yeux, soupirant légèrement.

\- C'est juste Luffy au Chapeau de Paille les gars, ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir l'air si déconfit !

Elle retourna aussitôt à l'admiration de sa tasse encore pleine, sous l'étonnement le plus général.

\- … Capitaine.

\- Hm..? - Murmura vaguement Dam.

\- C'est Luffy au Chapeau de Paille…

\- Qui se trouve juste devant nous.

\- À nous sourire très bizarrement.

\- … Hm ?

\- Et donc ça veut dire que…

\- Que Nico Robin ne doit pas être loin.

Il y eu un silence qui dura environ trois secondes avant que Dam ne se redresse soudainement, les yeux brillants.

\- OH PAR LA CHÈVRE SACRÉE ! L'équipage des Mugiwara est là !

… Leur Capitaine était décidément très très lente lorsqu'elle déprimait.

* * *

 _Oui je coupe de façon totalement bâtarde. Je vous en prie, c'est mon métier!_


	15. Where the chèvres are

Oui le titre est en franglais, c'est fait exprès. Je trouvais ça drôle!

Et non il n'y a pas encore Dam ainsi que son équipage qui rencontrent les Mugiwaras. Ca viendra au chapitre prochain.

* * *

 **XV. W here the chèvres are**

Ostrad était une petite île d'East Blue. Composée à un grand pourcentage de prairies, de champs et de petites concentrations humaines près de la mer, la plupart des habitants n'étaient pas accommodés aux événements « surprenants ». Ils vivaient tranquillement, étant pour la plupart des éleveurs, fermiers ou pour une petite poignée, Marines. L'île était avant tout connue pour ses fromages d'une qualité reconnue par-delà les océans et pour sa base marine de laquelle sortait quelques très bons éléments.

Cependant, en ce qui concernait de potentiels évènements palpitants, Ostrad était l'une des îles qui en était la plus démunie. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'un des Trois Amiraux de la Marine avait posé son pied, et surtout sa bicyclette, sur leurs côtes, les habitants s'étaient comportés en commères de cinquante ans.

Tout le monde se doutait des raisons de sa visite. L'île avait ses trois petites chèvres noires… Et elles ne l'étaient pas sans raison.

\- Je suppose que l'Amiral Commandant en Chef ne t'envoie pas pour le plaisir d'acheter notre délicieux fromage de chèvre ?

Brynn, Commodore de la base d'Ostrad avait accueilli Aokiji avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable… C'est-à-dire à grands renforts d'ordres beuglés sur ses sous-fifres, avant de s'enfermer dans sa maison pour plus de calme. Et puis surtout, comme cela, elle s'assurait que personne ne viendrait les espionner : les chèvres de son mari protégeaient l'habitation.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que si… Peut-être, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté.

Confortablement allongé sur l'immense canapé aux couleurs sobres, l'Amiral prenait ses aises, les yeux rivés sur la chèvre de compagnie de Brynn. Cette dernière le fixait avec un drôle d'air, une sorte de chien de garde qui surveillait les moindres faits et gestes d'un inconnu pénétrant sur son territoire.

\- Aussi attentif que Dam, tiens ! Je me demande de qui elle tient cette mauvaise manie.

Prenant place sur un fauteuil, la femme approchant les cinquante-cinq ans avait de longs cheveux ondulés, pour la plupart blancs, et des yeux sombres. Elle était assez grande, aux quelques formes assez prononcées, ainsi qu'au visage touché par quelques rides et cernes.

\- Sengoku aimerait bien savoir comment son second a pu se procurer des balles en granit marin.

\- Bob ?... Que veux-tu que je te dise, il a toujours été très débrouillard. Et forcément avec Dam, ils sont comme des petits chevreaux découvrant de nouveaux pâturages : insaisissables.

Aokiji sembla se satisfaire de cette explication, même s'il doutait fortement que son supérieur en fasse autant. Il soupirait déjà du nombre d'informations dont il devrait se souvenir, cela promettait d'être aussi épuisant que le regard très orienté de la chèvre qui ne le lâchait toujours pas des yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela suffira pour justifier cette possession.

\- Oh ! Par la chèvre sacrée, Sengoku n'a qu'à mieux protéger les convois.

Brynn se servit une tasse de thé, caressant la tête de son précieux animal de compagnie, les yeux rivés sur son invité imprévu.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il n'est pas au courant du pourquoi du comment, c'est aussi simple que chèvre qui pisse. Enfin… Je me disais en effet que c'était bizarre de n'avoir aucune nouvelle après deux ans et demi.

Un peu mystérieuse et n'ayant surtout visiblement pas l'envie de se remémorer la raison de ceci, la mère de Dam haussa seulement les épaules.

\- Il faudrait que Sengoku interroge ceux qui se sont occupés du convoi des balles il y a… tiens, deux ans et demi. Une coïncidence digne d'un chevreau fluorescent !

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'expliquer comment ta fille s'est retrouvée avec ces provisions ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai bien trop la flemme pour expliquer cette histoire.

Quittant sa place confortable, elle délaissa son invité aux sabots de sa chèvre quelques instants. Cette dernière s'était un peu rapprochée d'Aokiji, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux avant de passer sa langue sur sa joue.

\- Mais si tu veux une piste, tu diras à Sengoku qu'il se rendra ainsi compte de la réelle puissance des chèvres de notre île.

Ramenant un épais sac rempli du fromage local, Brynn eut un sourire très amusé en voyant son animal de compagnie tomber aussi facilement amoureux des invités.

\- Peut être que comme cela, il se rendra compte que sa chèvre peut faire mieux que simplement mâcher des papiers. En attendant... veux-tu prendre un bon fromage de chèvre?

Aokiji approuva.

* * *

 _Les chèvres domineront le monde, je l'ai toujours dis._


	16. Une retrouvaille tant attendue

Enfin la rencontre entre les deux équipages! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience j'espère?! En tout cas les Mugiwara ne vont pas disparaître de si tôt étant donné que j'ai prévu de consacrer les quatre prochains chapitres à leurs échanges. Il faut bien faire durer un peu le plaisir de la rencontre non? Et puis comme ça personne ne s'ennuiera le temps que les Log Pose se rechargent! C'est tout bénéf' en fait!

Je remercie encore **Akilie** , qui corrige le texte et me donne un avis construit pour m'aider à vous offrir les meilleurs chapitres possibles. Puis tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés leurs avis: **Konif Green** , **Taranis K** , **Akilie** (oui encore toi), **Guest** , **emma02032000** et **Enora Swen**. Vous n'êtes peut être pas beaucoup à suivre la fiction avec autant d'intérêt, mais ça me suffit pour continuer! Je Vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous continuiez d'apprécier les aventures de Dam et de ses compagnons!

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

 **XVI. U ne retrouvaille tant attendue  
**

\- Vous aussi vous venez d'East Blue alors ? -interrogea Usopp en dévisageant rapidement les nouveaux venus.

\- Eyeup. -répondit l'un d'eux avec une longue capuche lui couvrant une partie du visage.

\- Et… vous connaissez bien Robin ?

\- La Capitaine seulement.

\- Ah…

\- Elle a l'air de vraiment bien la connaître en tout cas ! -ajouta le jeune Capitaine des Chapeau de Paille avec un immense sourire. Alors Nami ? Tu trouves toujours que c'était stupide d'amener une amie de Robin ici ?

\- Je continue de penser que tu es un crétin ! -répliqua aussitôt la rousse, le frappant avec son journal. Si c'était un mensonge pour nous approcher nous aurions pu avoir des ennuis !

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu avais dit la même chose avec Robin et maintenant c'est notre amie! -fit remarquer Luffy avec intelligence (pour une fois). Tu es trop méfiante parfois.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose abruti !

\- Bah si ! Eux aussi ils sont sympas ! Shishishi.

\- Hm… Je trouve ça tout de même un peu louche.

\- Toi aussi Usopp ?... Pourquoi ? Ils ont l'air gentil !

Le tireur d'élite continuait de frotter doucement son menton, observant d'un œil assez méfiant cette inconnue aux cheveux violets emprisonnant d'un puissant câlin leur amie archéologue. Lorsque Luffy était revenu vers eux, en hurlant joyeusement comme à son habitude, il avait à peine eu le temps de sortir de sa cabine que cette jeune femme en furie s'était jetée sur le pont, puis sur Nico Robin.

Depuis cet instant, elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas lâchée, enfouissant sa tête contre la poitrine généreuse de leur amie. Et même si cette dernière avait semblé attendrie devant cette débâcle de sentiments, lui restait assez sceptique. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, Nami observait avec une attention toute particulière les accompagnateurs de cette étrange femme et bien que Zoro n'ait rien dit, ses yeux parvenaient parfois jusqu'à la tête enfouie dans les seins de leur archéologue ou en direction de leur Capitaine. Comme quoi, Usopp n'était pas le seul à se questionner sur l'état de ces « invités ».

\- Et toi… hm… -commença-t-il doucement, les yeux rivés sur un homme étrange.

\- Strain.

\- Oui. Donc… Strain… Tu fais partie de son équipage depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis le début, eyeup. Moi, Dam et notre second venons de la même île. -répondit le blond très tranquillement. Ostrad, ça te dit quelque chose peut-être ?

\- Ostrad ? L'île aux chèvres ?

\- Ah, j'en ai entendu parler sur le Baratie.

Sanji venait de surgir de la cuisine, un plateau en main avec quelques verres pour les trois jeunes femmes à bord de leur navire.

\- Ils font les meilleurs plats à base de fromage de chèvres là-bas, que ce soit en tartes, en gâteaux, et tout ce qui pourrait se marier avec. -expliqua-t-il calmement avant de se mettre à tournoyer sur place. Nami chérie ! Robin d'amour ! Mademoiselle Dam, je vous ai préparé de succulentes boissons aux fruits de la passion… Semblable à celle que j'éprouve pour vous.

Ne perdant pas de vue son objectif principal, c'est-à-dire s'assurer que ces étranges personnes n'étaient pas un danger, Usopp détailla avec attention la réaction de leur invitée quant à cet élan d'affection. Elle tourna à peine la tête vers le cuisinier, avant de se blottir de nouveau contre Robin, sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

\- Elle a l'air... très attachée à Robin en tout cas... -finit-il par avouer, haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

\- Dam a remué ciel et terre pour la voir. -commença à expliquer le prénommé Strain, les bras croisés sur son torse. En fait c'est même dans l'unique but de la rencontrer qu'elle a commencé à booster notre équipage, afin de _« lui faire honneur »_ comme elle le dit si bien.

\- Snif... C'est si beau comme histoire ! Une femme qui sacrifie sa vie tranquille pour partir sur de dangereuses mers afin de retrouver une amie de longue date!

\- Franky, ne me dis pas que tu pleures pour si peu?

\- Je ne pleure pas ! J'ai... Juste une poussière dans l'œil ! -rétorqua aussitôt ce dernier, essuyant les chaudes larmes qui s'étaient accumulées sous ses yeux.

\- Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me montrer votre culotte ?

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! -intervint aussitôt une autre petite voix.

Du coin de l'œil, Usopp remarqua un autre membre de cet équipage rival. Un tout jeune pirate aux cheveux bruns très courts, les joues rougies devant la proposition déplacée que Brook faisait à sa Capitaine. Enfin, à la décharge du musicien, il semblait demander cela à absolument toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait. Usopp ne connaissait pas encore très bien leur nouveau membre, mais étant donné que le zombie possédant son ombre avait semblé tout aussi porté sur les culottes, il se disait assez justement que Brook avait une obsession avec ces dernières.

\- Capitaine vous n'allez pas le laisser faire tout de même ?!

La concernée ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, se contentant de rester contre Robin comme si le reste n'existait plus depuis belle lurette. Le tireur d'élite jeta un regard en direction de son amie, cherchant à savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle lui répondit aussitôt avec un air souriant, un peu attendri.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Brook ne fera rien sans son accord ! -lança aussitôt Chopper, tout sourire. Enfin je crois !... Il n'a cherché à regarder que celles de Robin et Nami lorsqu'il leur a demandé et qu'elles ont refusé.

Si le jeune garçon ne sembla d'abord pas convaincu, il se laissa adoucir par leur ami à poil. Il finit même par délaisser sa Capitaine du regard pour se concentrer sur le médecin, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Donc c'est toi le médecin ici ?

\- Oui ! Je m'appelle Tony Tony Chopper. Enchanté !

\- … Locke, tout aussi enchanté.

À l'écart, lui continuait de regarder ces quelques membres, trouvant qu'ils n'avaient rien de très effrayants pour le moment… Mais peut-être cachaient-ils leurs vraies capacités afin de les berner ? Si ça se trouve, ils se faisaient passer pour de gentils pirates afin de mieux les manipuler. Contrarié, en proie à de nombreux questionnements, la moue d'Usopp s'accentua davantage, tout comme ses caresses contre son menton.

\- C'est quand même bizarre que Robin ne nous ai pas parlé d'elle alors qu'elles ont l'air de se connaître. –murmura-t-il pour lui-même, toujours aussi sceptique.

\- Alors, vous avez des pouvoirs vous aussi ?!

\- La Capitaine a un fruit du démon. -déclara tranquillement Strain, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil à la violette.

\- Oh ! Trop génial ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- Elle peut mettre les autres à terre avec ses mots.

\- Moi je peux faire s'envoler le Sunny ! C'est pas si surprenant que ça!

\- C'est pas la même chose Franky !

Les yeux de Luffy s'étaient remplis d'étoiles, tout comme Chopper qui se joignit à son Capitaine pour écouter les paroles de cet étrange homme à la longue capuche.

\- Et donc elle peut vraiment faire ça ?! Comment ça marche ?

\- Elle a juste à parler et _« boum »_ ça met les gens à terre ? -questionna curieusement Chopper.

\- Ah ah… Non il faut bien choisir ses mots. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

\- On peut voir ?!

Ses deux compagnons se tournèrent vers la Capitaine rivale, le regard toujours empli d'une grande curiosité. Dam, comme elle semblait s'appeler, n'avait pas bougé, appréciant les caresses délicates que donnait Robin sur sa chevelure. S'il n'avait pas été si méfiant, Usopp aurait même presque juré que la violette serait capable de ronronner tant elle avait l'air d'aimer ce traitement.

\- Hm… Je ne sais pas… Ils m'ont l'air louche quoi qu'il arrive, qu'en penses-tu Zoro ?... Zoro ?

Le concerné avait recommencé à somnoler contre le mât principal du Sunny, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, position au combien habituelle du bretteur. Luffy, Chopper et Franky étaient toujours en train d'écouter les histoires du cuisinier rival, tandis que Sanji semblait avoir le cœur brisé du manque d'attention de Dam à son égard. Usopp se mit à soupirer. Visiblement, il était le seul avec Nami à garder une certaine méfiance quant à ces gens.

\- Nami, je crois que nous sommes les derniers à avoir un peu de bon se-

\- Vous saviez qu'il y a une rumeur selon laquelle un trésor se cache sur cette île ?

\- Un trésor ?!

Aussitôt, le bon sens de la navigatrice fut balayé comme feuille au vent. Ses yeux prirent une forme bien trop connue selon le brun et elle se précipita aux côtés du blond, s'asseyant tout proche, jouant de sa féminité pour tenter de le faire parler…

Ainsi donc, Usopp se retrouva seul contre tous, dernier rempart de raison face à tous ces inconnus.

\- Hm… Pardon ?

Sursautant et manquant de s'agripper au bretteur endormi, Usopp n'avait pas remarqué que le garçon prénommé Locke s'était discrètement glissé jusqu'à lui. Un peu plus et le tireur d'élite aurait même poussé un cri peu digne de lui, l'homme le plus courageux des mers !

\- … Oui… ? Hm… Locke, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et toi tu es Usopp ? Enfin… Sogeking non ?

\- Chut ! Personne n'est censé le savoir malheureux !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, un peu gêné, faisant aussitôt regretter au brun de s'être montré aussi tranchant. Ce Locke lui rappelait quelqu'un et ce n'était pas très agréable de le flinguer alors qu'il avait juste l'air d'un petit animal apeuré.

\- Désolé ! C'est juste que c'est mon identité secrète, et il faut que cela le reste, tenta-t-il afin de compenser sa bourde. Mais bref, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Hm… En fait…

Il commença à se gratter la nuque, avant de se rapprocher, lui attrapant les mains sans que le tireur d'élite ne puisse l'en empêcher.

\- Apprends-moi à être courageux.

La méfiance d'Usopp fondit comme neige au soleil.

* * *

 _Apparemment cela ressemble beaucoup à l'intégration de Robin dans l'équipage... J'espère que j'aurai quand même su prendre quelques distances._

 _On se retrouve pour la suite, mais pas avant quelques semaines très certainement. La période des examens commence pour moi._


	17. Et nous dans tout ça?

Avant de partir pour mes examens j'ai pu écrire les chapitres 17 et 18. Donc malgré mon absence effective vous aurez de quoi faire passer le temps.

Je continue de développer petit à petit les membres de l'équipage des Noose, mais ils n'auront malheureusement pas tous cette chance. En tout cas pas pour cette première histoire en cours.

Encore merci à ceux qui me laissent leurs impressions, c'est un véritable plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris.

* * *

 **XVII. E t nous dans tout ça?  
**

\- Nous ne pouvions vraiment pas aller avec la Capitaine ?

\- C'est dangereux de l'avoir laissée là-bas. Après tout, on ne connaît pas cet équipage !

Sur le pont principal du navire, Kostas et Rica continuaient de s'agacer contre la décision qui avait été prise quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsque le jeune Capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille s'était immiscé dans leur discussion et que Dam s'était rendu compte de sa présence, elle s'était aussitôt jetée sur l'occasion pour demander à rencontrer Nico Robin. Bob et Strain n'avaient pas tardé à les rejoindre et il avait été décidé que le deuxième ainsi que Locke iraient avec leur Capitaine. Les autres, sous la tutelle de Bob, étaient retournés au navire pour charger les provisions.

\- Vous savez bien que nous n'aurions pas pu tous y aller. Ça n'aurait pas été correct.

Bob était occupé à compter ses munitions, très calmement comme à son habitude. C'était à peine s'il relevait la tête en direction des deux mécontents qui n'étaient malheureusement pas décidés à le laisser faire sa petite entreprise.

\- Certes ! Mais ce sont toujours les mêmes qui sont mis en avant ! –asséna le canonnier.

\- Nous aussi nous aimerions pouvoir protéger notre Capitaine de ces inconnus ! –poursuivit le navigateur.

Leurs hautes contestations semblèrent atteindre les autres membres de l'équipage. Quelques-uns arrêtaient déjà leur occupation pour se joindre à leurs deux camarades inséparables.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a toujours que pour les mêmes.

\- Toi tu t'en fiches peut-être Bob ! Mais tu te fiches d'absolument tout. –fit remarquer Kostas, l'air un peu sévère.

\- Cependant nous autres avons droit à un peu de considération !

\- Nous sommes aussi membres des Noose !

\- C'est seulement que personne ne s'intéresse à nous !

Petit à petit, tous les membres restants s'étaient agglutinés autour de Bob, sensibles aux arguments de leurs amis.

\- Et puis en plus, envoyer Strain je peux comprendre… Mais Locke ? Il ne sait même pas se battre avec son sabre, si jamais ils ont des ennuis il risquerait surtout de leur apporter plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

\- C'est pas faux ! Et puis Dam n'osera jamais attaquer les amis de sa _« douce et tendre »_ Robin… Strain ne s'y opposera pas non plus d'ailleurs. Si les Chapeaux de Paille ne sont pas amicaux avec eux, ils ne pourront jamais s'en sortir.

\- Ouais ! –firent les autres d'un commun accord.

Loin de se démonter devant l'attroupement de ses camarades, Bob continuait de recharger son arme, laissant quelques bâillements lui échapper.

Émergeant de la masse d'hommes, le médecin de l'équipage s'était approché, l'air sérieux. Derrière ses lunettes rondes aux verres assez fins, les yeux du trentenaire brillaient d'inquiétude. Le second des Noose et lui s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant que le premier n'hausse simplement les épaules.

\- Bob, prends ça au sérieux ! Nous parlons de la sécurité de la Capitaine, de Strain et de Locke !

\- Vous savez tous qu'ils ne risquent rien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? –rétorquèrent aussitôt Kostas et Rica.

\- Parce que je le sais.

\- … Ce n'est pas un argument très convaincant, toi-même tu dois t'en douter.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop Doc.

\- J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter pour leur santé. Sachant que c'est à moi de les retaper une fois les ennuis passés. –répondit le concerné en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il y eu un nouveau silence durant lequel le second termina enfin de faire ses recharges, conservant dans une petite poche précieuse le reste des balles en granit marin.

\- Je laisserai peut-être quelqu'un rejoindre la Capitaine.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! –fit joyeusement Kostas.

\- Tu reconnais aussi la vérité des choses ! –ajouta Rica tout fier.

\- Doc tu t'occupes de surveiller, j'irai.

\- HEIN ?!

\- Mais… Mais ce n'est pas juste !

Le canonnier et le navigateur dévisagèrent leur supérieur d'un air complètement déconfit.

\- Pourquoi toi ?!

\- … Kostas… Rica… Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous laisser aller sur le navire des Chapeaux de Paille sachant que votre seul but en déclenchant cette _« émeute »_ c'est de voir leur navigatrice en bikini, comme sur les avis de recherches que vous cachez sous vos couchettes ?

Les deux intéressés se statufièrent sur place, rougissant de gêne tandis que leurs compagnons les fixaient avec jugement, mêlé à un air commun d'outragement.

\- Doc je te laisse te charger de tout ça.

\- Oui… Comme toujours. –soupira ce dernier en remontant encore une fois ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Vous avez joué avec la santé de la Capitaine juste pour pouvoir vous rincer l'œil ?!

\- Et en plus en tentant de nous rallier à vous ?!

\- Nous aussi nous avons envie de voir de jolies femmes !

\- Et c'est toujours la même chose avec vous deux ! Vous voulez garder les plus belles images pour vous !

Bob ne prit pas la peine d'écouter le reste des remontrances de ses compagnons envers les deux imbéciles qui avaient cru pouvoir se servir aussi facilement de leur statut de laissés-pour-compte afin de le faire plier. Le second était peut-être la banalité incarnée, mais il n'était pas stupide.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait nonchalamment du navire, les mains enfouies dans les poches, il put entendre un dernier _« Vous êtes dégueulasses »_ de la part de ses compagnons outrés.

Peut-être devraient-ils penser à recruter une femme la prochaine fois.

Quoique... ce serait comme donner un agneau en pâture à des requins.

Oui... Définitivement, il valait sans doute mieux qu'aucune autre femme ne pose le pied sur leur navire.

* * *

 _Don't mess with Bob everyone._


	18. Deux compères sous le même mât

Je me suis toujours dit que Bob et Zoro feraient un beau duo. En combat par exemple, je suis certaine que ça apporterait des situations assez funs. Peut être que j'en écrirai certaines à l'occasion!

* * *

 **XVIII. D eux compères sous le même mât**

Bob n'avait pas eu à chercher bien longtemps pour trouver le navire des Chapeaux de Paille. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucun autre navire avec un pavillon noir dans le port, ce qui avait grandement facilité la tâche. Et fort heureusement d'ailleurs, car il n'aurait pas eu l'envie de tourner en rond pendant des heures. Au bout d'un moment, il aurait très certainement abandonné et fini par retourner à leur navire en prétextant que tout allait bien.

Le bateau de leurs rivaux était très fantasque. Il y avait sur sa proue une tête de lion… Ou alors un soleil ? Peut-être bien les deux. Bob avait bien trop la flemme pour chercher une explication de lui-même, il lui suffirait de poser la question… Enfin s'il n'avait pas la flemme de prendre la parole.

D'ailleurs il ne s'attarda pas sur le port, sentant ses jambes un peu faiblir et l'envie de dormir se faire plus pressante au sein de son corps ainsi que de son esprit. Il grimpa à bord de l'immense navire le plus simplement du monde, atterrissant sur une agréable pelouse verdoyante.

\- Oye ! T'es qui ?

À peine eut-il la pensée de se laisser tomber sur cette alléchante verdure, qu'une lame vint lui lécher la joue, tendue par un homme aux cheveux aussi verts que la pelouse. Bob le dévisagea quelques instants, sans tirer ses mains de ses poches, très détendu.

\- Second de la fangirl de Nico Robin.

Simple. Clair. Précis. Du Bob tout craché.

L'autre homme qu'il avait déjà vu, mais dont l'identité lui avait échappé –parce qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se rappeler le nom de chaque membre de cet équipage- le dévisagea encore un moment. Tous les deux furent longtemps ainsi, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le verdâtre concède à rengainer son arme.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont partis à l'intérieur, pour fêter un truc.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Dam.

Si fête il y avait, avec Robin qui plus est, elle serait la première à se jeter dedans. Ne serait-ce que pour protéger _« l'amour de sa vie »_ dans un premier temps et tâter le terrain si elle parvenait à quitter l'archéologue des yeux… Ce dont il doutait assez fortement d'ailleurs.

Mais tandis qu'il songeait à tout cela, son interlocuteur avait détourné son attention de lui, allant s'asseoir très confortablement contre le mât principal du navire à tête de soleil ou de lion ou peu importe ce que cela pouvait être.

\- Je t'accompagne pas, tu peux trouver le chemin tout seul. -lui lança-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière son crâne, fermant doucement ses paupières, sans doute pour se laisser de nouveau aller à une merveilleuse sieste.

Bob le regarda faire, sans bouger, un très long moment. Et puis finalement, tandis que l'autre rouvrait l'œil, ayant très certainement senti toute cette attention sur lui, le second des Noose enclencha un mouvement paresseux pour venir le rejoindre, s'appuyant au mât épais mais pas mal confortable du bâtiment.

Les deux hommes se croisèrent de nouveau du regard avant d'échanger un vague sourire de compréhension commune.

Bob et Zoro venaient tout juste de se trouver un compagnon de sieste.

La meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à deux hommes parfaitement inconnus.

Et ce sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre acte tendancieux entre eux.

* * *

 _Cri de lecteur au loin: BROOOMANCEEEE!_

 _Auteure: Qui a dit ça?!_

 _Zoro: -dort donc s'en fiche-_

 _Bob: -est blasé de tout, donc s'en fiche... Et dort en plus-_


	19. Qui sera vainqueur?

Finalement les échanges avec le Chapeaux de Paille vont se développer sur plus de chapitres que prévu. Mais je vous promets que ce sera fun!

* * *

 **XIX. Q ui sera vainqueur ?**

Strain était un bon cuisinier, c'était un fait. Strain était également un très bon moteur lorsqu'il s'agissait de rassurer les plus tendus de leurs camarades. Mais Strain était avant tout très porté sur l'alcool. Oh il savait se restreindre bien sûr ! Parce qu'il n'était pas non plus un alcoolique complet et parce qu'il ne se permettait d'être bourré que lorsque la situation l'exigeait : c'est-à-dire lors d'affrontements avec leurs ennemis ou rivaux.

Le reste du temps il buvait avec parcimonie, appréciant pendant de longues minutes le goût de chaque alcool qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge. Comme ses camarades prenaient le temps de déguster ses plats, lui faisait de même avec la boisson qui trouvait le chemin de sa bouche.

\- Allez Strain ! C'est toi le meilleur ! –répétait Locke en tapant des mains.

Cependant, bien qu'il soit du genre à prévenir les autres que l'alcool se consommait avec modération, car de façon trop excessive cela pouvait s'avérer fatal, le blond pouvait se permettre d'outrepasser ses propres règles.

\- Toujours pas envie d'abandonner ?

Il ne savait plus trop comment cela avait commencé. En tout cas, la navigatrice de l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille avait réussi à le pousser à l'excès. Elle souriait d'ailleurs, sans doute assurée qu'elle emporterait cette manche et qu'ainsi elle pourrait faire main basse sur une petite somme de berrys réunie sur la table basse s'étendant devant eux.

Voilà bien une heure qu'ils se menaient une lutte acharnée, reposant entre une bonne pile de cadavres de chopes, ils semblaient tous les deux arriver au bout de leurs limites. Il était cependant hors de question pour les deux de s'écrouler, ils ne perdraient pas cet affrontement, il en allait de leur honneur… Et de leur argent.

\- Rêve pas la rousse, ça t'ferait bien trop plaisir que j'm'écroule comme une merde.

\- Je gagnerai quoi qu'il arrive. –répondit-elle en terminant une nouvelle chope.

Derrière eux, leurs compagnons continuaient de les encourager, se découpant entre le champion de chaque équipage. Les Chapeaux de Paille ne cessaient de taper dans leurs mains, voire de bondir sur place ou même de se fendre de quelques poses assez excentriques pour leur charpentier nommé Franky.

\- Je sais que tu vas le battre Nami chérie ! Tu es la meilleure !

\- Sois... SUPPEEERRRRRRRRR !

\- Strain ! Strain ! Strain ! –continuait de scander Locke.

Le cuisinier des Noose avait échangé un long regard de défi avec sa concurrente, puis il était retourné à une autre chope, l'avalant goulûment, une intense chaleur remontant toujours dans son sang. Il pensa soudain à sa Capitaine qui devait être dans un coin, toujours blottie dans les bras de sa précieuse Nico Robin. Elle devait se sentir comme au paradis après tous ces mois passés à lui courir après, à chercher son regard dans une foule de gens sans intérêt.

\- Alors, on fatigue ? –l'interpella la rousse en envoyant balader deux nouvelles chopes vidées de leur contenu.

\- C'est pas plutôt toi qui rougis, hein, miss navigatrice ?

\- Ah ! On va bien voir ça monsieur capuche.

Aucun n'autre mot ne sortit d'entre leurs lèvres. Ils avalaient sans apprécier l'alcool qui tombait sous leurs doigts, lançant sans la moindre douceur les chopes qu'ils continuaient de vider à une vitesse erratique. Leurs yeux tressautaient parfois, leurs joues se coloraient de belles nuances de rouges et quelques petits hoquets passaient la barrière de leur bouche entre deux gorgées.

\- T'es… sacrément résistante pour une gonzesse…

\- J'suis pas une gonzesse… -commença-t-elle en hoquetant à moitié. J'suis une femme ! Et si t'apprends pas à me respecter… J'vais t'exploser… la tête.

\- Comme d'habitude Nami ! Mais tu prendras un journal pour ça ? Shishishi. –dit aussitôt Luffy.

\- Ouuuh…. J'suis mort de trouille… Regarde. –intervint aussitôt le blond en jetant un coup d'œil à ses mains tremblantes. J'suis… je… suis tellement effrayé que j'en tremble !... Ah… Mais attends, c'est juste l'alcool qui fait ça !

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau avant d'exploser d'un fou rire commun. Strain se pencha en avant, laissant tomber sa chope à moitié pleine, bientôt suivi par la jeune femme qui envoya la sienne quelque part, peut-être sur la tête de quelqu'un au vu du cri que Strain cru entendre.

\- Te fous pas de moi monsieur capuche… J'vois bien… j'vois bien ton jeu !

\- Waouh… T'es sacrément… observatrice alors !

Strain sentit ses joues le brûler, sa tête lui tourner et les rires de leurs deux voix s'immiscer dans son cerveau tel une vague de sons désordonnés. Son regard captura l'espace d'un instant celui de la rousse et tous les deux s'effondrèrent de concert, vaincus par la puissance de l'alcool.

Aucun d'eux n'avait gagné.

Et tandis qu'ils s'étaient assoupis sur la table basse, les autres continuaient de rire.

Après tout, c'était toujours l'alcool qui s'en sortait vainqueur.

* * *

 _Lecteurs: -boivent de l'alcool-_

 _Strain désapprouve._

 _Lecteurs: -laissent une review et seulement après retournent boire de l'alcool-_

 _Strain approuve._


	20. Les conseils du guerrier aguerri

Je suis de retour après tout ce temps! Hourraaa! J'espère que vous attendiez la suite.

Comme compris précédemment, je vous propose un autre petit concours afin de vous faire participer. Un autre "Hourra" pour la route? Non? Bon tant pis, je vais néanmoins vous le faire partager.

 **C ONCOURS: **

Énoncé: Les autres membres des Noose s'ennuient, alors pour palier l'attente du retour de leurs amis ils imaginent différents ships (potentiellement loufoques).

Règles: Si vous souhaitez participer, vous devez laisser dans une review un ou deux ships au grand maximum qui implique au moins un membre de l'équipage du Noose (avec quelqu'un du même équipage, des Chapeaux de Paille, voire une chose). Cependant le personnage que vous choisirez en ship doit obligatoirement avoir fait une apparition dans la fiction et avoir eu une interaction avec les Noose. De plus, vous avez obligatoirement trois informations à exposer pour que je comptabilise votre participation:

1\. Le nom du ship que vous créez (ex: Zobob, Ostacke, SiesteMât, etc...)

2\. Les deux (voire trois ou plus) personnages concernés

3\. Une justification qui peut être plus ou moins logique (ex: ils s'entendraient bien, ils ont le même caractère, etc...)

Durée: Vous avez jusqu'au 30 mars pour participer.

Récompense: Quelques ships apparaîtront dans un chapitre à venir.

Statut: OUVERT

* * *

 **XX. L es conseils du guerrier aguerri**

\- Etre courageux ce n'est pas que foncer dans le tas ! C'est la première chose que tu dois comprendre, ça ça s'appelle de la stupidité… Ou alors du suicide, ça dépend des gens.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant, enveloppant l'adorable petite ville printanière du voile sombre qui l'accompagnait. La plupart des habitants et marins étaient endormis, bercés par le chant des vagues, ou tout simplement plongés dans un sain sommeil réparateur.

Il en était de même pour les possesseurs du fier Sunny.

Après la fête qui s'était déroulée, en l'honneur de l'amie –voire plus si affinités- de Robin, tous avaient été vaincus par la fatigue, ou l'alcool. Tous ? Non deux jeunes hommes résistaient tant bien que mal à l'attraction grandissante de la nuit.

\- Donc… il ne suffit pas de brandir mon épée sur l'ennemi pour être courageux ?... Pourtant Bob et Strain se jettent toujours dans la mêlée aux côtés du Capitaine. –exposa le plus vieux aux cheveux bruns coupés très courts, sceptique.

\- Eux… Ils ont le droit parce qu'ils sont hyper forts ! –rétorqua le second aux cheveux frisés comme la fourrure d'un mignon petit mouton. Ils doivent être comme Zoro et Sanji, et eux ils ont la possibilité de foncer sur l'ennemi sans réfléchir.

Alors que leurs amis dormaient, Usopp et Locke s'étaient rendus sur la vigie afin de discuter tranquillement. Le sniper des Chapeaux de Paille tentait de prodiguer quelques conseils à son nouvel admirateur.

\- Et puis ce n'est parce qu'ils foncent qu'ils sont forcément courageux. Ce sont surtout des têtes-brûlées qui aiment les défis qui font ce genre de choses. –ajouta Usopp en fixant l'autre.

\- … Donc il vaut mieux que je reste en arrière ?

\- Disons… que tu dois être prêt à attaquer lorsqu'une occasion se présente, et pouvoir effectuer un repli stratégique dans la seconde qui suit.

\- Un repli stratégique ?

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, avant que le sniper ne bombe le torse pour expliciter sa pensée :

\- Si l'ennemi que tu as attaqué est trop fort pour toi, il faut envisager de changer de cible.

\- … Donc je dois fuir ?

\- On n'appelle pas ça fuir !... On dit que l'on fait un repli stratégique afin de stabiliser sa position et effectuer une remise à niveau !

Locke le regarda encore, comme s'il ne comprenait rien, puis il commença à noter tout ce que son idole disait dans un petit carnet. Usopp le regardait faire, hésitant à l'interrompre.

\- … Je sais pas… si noter ce que je dis te sera utile…

\- Si ! Je veux être courageux ! Je veux protéger ma Capitaine comme les autres. –s'insurgea aussitôt le tout jeune homme.

Son vis-à-vis ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par un tel élan de sincérité. Il avait l'impression de voir en Locke une sorte de reflet de lui-même, de ses conflits et de son envie de briller.

\- Mais à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons face à un adversaire… je foire absolument tout.

Locke se rassit, un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- J'ai commencé à m'entrainer avec le sabre que l'on m'a forgé… Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je stagne, je serai jamais aussi fort que les autres si ça continue… Je vais juste rester un poids mort.

Ce gamin rappelait définitivement à Usopp le genre de pensées qu'il avait pu avoir.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi fort que les autres. –dit-il soudain en se redressant. Tu seras sans doute jamais aussi fort qu'eux ! Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être quelqu'un de digne de confiance et qui peut aussi protéger ton Capitaine !... Il faut juste que tu composes avec ce que tu as. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu peux toujours y trouver une utilité.

Il avait sourit, tendant une main à son camarade pour l'aider à se relever lui aussi. Le souffle du vent frais fit légèrement frissonner les deux hommes, ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, avant qu'Usopp ne s'accoude au rebord de la vigie, un peu perdu dans le lointain :

\- … Lorsque je suis partie de mon village, j'ai laissé beaucoup de personnes que j'aime derrière moi. Je pense souvent à eux, parfois aussi il m'arrive de me dire que j'aurai pu rester là-bas et que ça n'aurait rien changé. Et puis je pense à cet objectif que je me suis donné, à toute cette pression que je me mets sur le dos pour être digne des amis que j'ai trouvé sur ce bateau… C'est frustrant lorsque je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas à les égaler en force physique, ou même mentale la plupart du temps. J'ai l'impression que je stagne, que ce que je fais ça ne sert à rien. Et que oui, j'aurai vraiment mieux fait de rester dans mon petit village à raconter mes histoires… Mais si je l'avais fait je n'aurai jamais été fier de moi. Je suis certain que j'aurai regretté ma décision, et toutes les aventures que je n'aurai pas pu vivre.

Ses doigts caressèrent un peu le bois qui soutenait ses bras et tout son poids.

\- Des fois j'ai l'impression que j'ai beau faire de mon mieux… Je n'arriverai jamais à protéger ceux qui me tiennent à cœur, et que je serai un raté pour le restant de mes jours.

Il releva assez soudainement la tête, comme prit par une brusque réalisation :

\- Mais à chaque fois que je pense à ce genre de choses… Je me souviens aussi de pourquoi je me suis engagé dans cette aventure. Je pense à ceux que j'ai laissés chez moi et qui m'ont encouragé à partir aussi… Et soudainement tous mes doutes ils n'ont plus raison d'exister ! Je suis fort à ma façon. Je protège ceux que j'aime à ma façon, même si ce n'est pas toujours très impressionnant ou aussi flamboyant que Zoro ou Sanji. Je n'ai pas toujours besoin d'être sans peur. Toi non plus d'ailleurs, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Locke hocha négativement la tête, Usopp posa très délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules afin d'arborer un grand sourire.

\- Parce que parfois c'est la peur qui va te maintenir en vie !

\- … Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tiens laisse-moi te raconter la dernière aventure du puissant Sniper Usopp, qui vaincu une vile femme grâce à ses peurs !

Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que, dans la vie, le courage s'était aussi reconnaître que l'on avait des faiblesses… Pour en faire une force destructrice.

* * *

 _Je pense que Locke ne pouvait pas trouver de meilleur mentor qu'Usopp. Pas vous?_

 _J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez proposer pour le concours! N'hésitez pas à participer!_


	21. Ships

Avec les examens je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais j'espère que vous êtes heureux de me retrouver... Car je ne vais pas repartir de sitôt!

En attendant je voudrais toujours remercier **Akilie** qui corrige mes chapitres. Ainsi que tous ceux et celles qui laissent une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Là encore merci à celles qui ont participées au concours, même si je ne pense pas en refaire de sitôt étant donné que cela n'a pas l'air de bien plaire.

* * *

 **XXI. « S hips »**

Le Doc était très discret.

\- BoStrain !

Il aimait le calme, ainsi que la douce mélodie du silence qui l'apaisait mieux que n'importe quelle autre chose.

\- BoNi !

C'était sans doute le membre le plus transparent des Noose, et ce pour son plus grand bonheur. Il savait qu'avec son caractère ainsi que ses préférences très claires pour les ambiances sereines, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter qu'une horde de matelots s'amuse à venir l'interrompre dans ses études ou ses simples, mais plaisants, moments de solitude.

\- BoStrain j'ai dit !

Il aurait d'ailleurs aimé profiter de leur arrêt sur cette coquette petite île afin de pouvoir étudier dans les moindres détails ses derniers livres sur la médecine.

\- Et moi je te dis que BoNi c'est plus probable !

Malheureusement pour lui il semblait que les imbéciles qui lui servaient de camarades de voyage préféraient se quereller sur un stupide sujet qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre.

\- Mais à quel êtes-vous stupides pour croire que c'est logique ?! Ils ne se connaissent même pas.

Doc n'en pouvait clairement plus.

Remontant ses lunettes rondes aux contours noirs très discrets, il fulmina contre ces débiles que Bob lui avait laissés, et ce sans la moindre considération pour ces merveilleuses découvertes qu'il aurait pu faire en se penchant sur ses ouvrages.

Mais tandis qu'il se lamentait sur son sort bien trop terrible, les chamailleries continuaient de plus belle.

\- Et alors ?! Vous trouvez que vos arguments sont plus logiques ?! Sérieusement, c'est aussi stupide que de croire qu'une chèvre pond des œufs ! –rétorquèrent de concert Kostas et Rica.

\- Oui ! Ils sont plus logiques que les vôtres en tout cas ! Bob s'inquiète réellement du sort de la Capitaine, de Locke et surtout de Strain ! Il n'a pas quitté le navire pour aller se rincer l'œil sur les puissantes cuisses ou les épais seins de la navigatrice des Mugiwara ! Ça c'est ce que vous, vous feriez ! –répliqua aussitôt un autre membre d'équipage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez hein ? Si cela se trouve, Bob est juste un gros pervers qui se cache derrière une façade de blasé afin de choper de la gonzesse ! –affirma le canonnier.

\- Ouais ! Peut-être même qu'il va aussi tenter de se rincer l'œil sur l'archéologue de leur équipage ! –ajouta le navigateur.

\- Bob a bien trop de respect pour la Capitaine ! Il n'oserait jamais faire ça !

Le doc n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que les autres membres d'équipage, mais il ne comprenait clairement pas pourquoi ils se disputaient au sujet de ces… _« Ships »_ comme ils aimaient les appeler. D'où leur venait une idée aussi saugrenue ?

\- Ah ouais ?! Bah… Bah si ça se trouve, Bob, il est amoureux de la Capitaine !

\- QUOI ?!

Le médecin de l'équipage tapa la couverture de son livre contre sa tête. Comme les autres membres du Noose, il trouvait cette pirouette des deux pervers du navire bien trop… idiote. Bob ? Amoureux de Dam ? C'était vraiment stupide. Stupide comme leur plan précédent pour aller mater Nami la navigatrice des Chapeaux de Paille.

\- Ce serait toujours plus logique que votre idée ! Bob et Strain ensemble ?! Sérieux ? Tout ça juste parce qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance ? Ça n'a aucun sens. –déclara fièrement Rica.

\- Ouais ! Deux mecs peuvent se connaître depuis toujours et pas être homos ! –ajouta Kostas en échangeant un regard complice avec son camarade. Maintenant on ne peut même plus juste être deux mecs virils et potes en même temps, vraiment du n'importe quoi !

Pour son plus grand bonheur, le médecin de bord crut que la dispute s'arrêterait sur cette note pas si incohérente. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, les autres n'avaient pas dit leurs derniers mots. À croire que le manque de tabassage de marines ou de présence féminine faisait un peu trop travailler leurs hormones… Une véritable plaie pour le Doc.

\- Avec Bob et Strain ça fonctionne ! Ils ne vont jamais draguer les filles lorsque nous accostons quelque part, et en plus vu le caractère du second il aurait bien trop la flemme d'aller chercher quelqu'un à conquérir. Et comme Strain balance toujours des blagues salaces aux mecs lorsqu'il est bourré, ça coule de source !

\- Mais d'où ça coule de source ?! –s'insurgèrent brusquement Kostas et Rica. C'est minable comme explication !

Couinant de désespoir sur son livre de neuroscience, le médecin de bord n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Si cette dispute stérile se poursuivait, il allait finir par sortir de ses gonds. Ne pouvaient-ils pas tous se taire au lieu de continuer à argumenter de façon aussi incohérente ?

\- Les gars je crois que vous ne comprenez rien ! –s'exclama un autre.

Une lueur d'espoir s'anima dans le regard du docteur, y aurait-il une chance pour qu'un membre de l'équipage ait enfin eu la brillante idée de faire taire les imbéciles ? S'il avait cru en la moindre religion, il aurait prié son Dieu pour que ce soit le cas.

\- Le ZoStrain et le Bocke sont plus cohérents !

Oh malheur et désespoir ! Aucun de ses camarades n'était assez intelligent pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Le médecin des Noose s'effondra sur ses livres, enfonçant son pauvre crâne douloureux contre ses pages adorées.

\- Sérieux ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! –hurlèrent tous les autres.

\- … Bah… oui ! Strain est de toute évidence attiré par les hommes, et badass comme il est… Il ne peut être qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi badass que lui, c'est-à-dire Roronoa Zoro ! Et puis Bob il prend soin de Locke, si ça se trouve ça cache une relation plus… sentimentale non ? C'est pour ça qu'il le réconforte toujours !

Si Doc avait été sur le pont, il aurait assurément constaté l'air médusé de ses camarades face à ces arguments qui perdaient de plus en plus de sens à son propre opinion.

\- Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ? $$$ C'est pas parce qu'il est hyper badass en combat et qu'il est forcément attiré par les mecs. $$$ C'est débile. –ricana moqueusement Kostas.

\- Au contraire ça devrait même dire le contraire ! Il est badass et hyper viril donc il est à fond sur les femmes ! –ajouta son ami Rica dans la foulée.

\- C'est vachement réducteur ce que vous dites là les gars !

\- Ouais ! Même la Marine ne balancerait pas des clichés pareils, et pourtant ils sont sacrément doués pour ça !

\- Par contre pour Bob et Locke… C'est vraiment incohérent ! Locke aime les femmes !

\- Ouais bah… Elles ne l'aiment pas lui par contre. –moqua Rica en faisant un clin d'œil à son camarade de toujours.

\- Moi je dis que le ZoStrain c'est tout à fait possible !

\- Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Si c'est ça alors t'as qu'à dire que Strain est marié avec sa bouteille !

\- Le BoNi est plus logique ! Vous ne comprenez réellement rien aux hommes ! –reprirent Kostas et Rica de concert.

\- Nous sommes des hommes ! –gueulèrent méchamment les autres membres d'équipage.

\- VOS GUEULES !

D'un coup d'un seul, Doc était sorti de sa petite cabine, les yeux injectés de sang. Cela faisait maintenant des heures entières qu'il ne disait rien à écouter les stupides histoires de ses camarades. Des heures qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur les théories rattachées aux cerveaux droit et gauche. Et encore des heures qu'il relisait toujours la même page à cause de toutes les réflexions plus stupides les unes que les autres des autres membres du Noose. Alors malgré son calme habituel ainsi que sa discrétion d'une renommée exemplaire, il était sorti en trombe, claquant violemment sa porte et laissant toute sa colère exploser au grand jour.

\- J'essaye de travailler depuis des heures déjà ! Et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire lorsque la Capitaine n'est pas là c'est d'inventer des histoires aussi crédibles que celles pondues par des gamines de 12 ans qui ne savent même pas ce que veut dire le mot « scénario » !

Kostas et Rica s'apprêtèrent à répliquer mais le médecin de bord ne leur en laissa pas même l'occasion.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, pourquoi ne dites-vous pas que Strain, Bob et Dam font un plan à trois ?! Ce serait aussi cohérent que vos stupides inepties ! Ou alors que Bob part secrètement coucher avec ce foutu marine de fumée que nous avons rencontré la dernière fois ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?! Si cela se trouve, il vend son corps pour obtenir des informations !... C'est stupide hein ?! Exactement !

Il claqua de nouveau sa porte avant de s'approcher d'un pas rageur vers ses camarades médusés.

\- Et puis pendant que nous y sommes, peut-être qu'en effet Kostas et Rica forment un couple d'homo complexés !

\- Hey ! –s'insurgèrent les deux concernés.

\- D'ailleurs Dam n'est même pas amoureuse de Nico Robin… Non non ce serait trop facile ! –continua le médecin à lunettes. Finalement elle fait semblant de l'aimer afin de pouvoir atteindre Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ! Ou peut-être même Roronoa Zoro parce qu'il ressemble à Bob et Strain, c'est donc forcément l'homme parfait pour elle qui a eu un crush sur ses deux meilleurs amis !

Ils ravalèrent leur salive, avant de se figer brusquement sur place. Petit à petit leurs yeux s'étaient grand ouverts, et plus aucun n'avait même osé ouvrir la bouche pour contester les paroles sans aucun sens de leur médecin énervé.

\- Quoi ?! C'est idiot ?! Mais non voyons ! C'est logique, vous ne voyez juste rien !

Doc aurait pu poursuivre comme cela un long moment. Seulement un bruit de talons claquant contre le pont le fit se figer sur place. À son tour il ravala sa salive et sentit toute sa colère fondre comme une glace exposée au plein soleil de midi.

\- …. Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois. –intervint une voix magnifiquement sérieuse.

Lentement le médecin de bord se retourna et à son tour, il sentit d'immenses rougeurs lui grimper le long des joues. Soudainement il aurait aimé se fondre dans le bois du pont et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

\- C-Capitaine… -commença-t-il piteusement.

\- Donc comme ça je suis amoureuse de Strain et de Bob ? Ou alors de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ? –répliqua cette dernière d'un air courroucé.

\- N-Non… c'était… juste…

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! D'où est-ce que vous pouvez tous sortir des imbécilités pareilles ?! C'est pourtant clair que ce n'est pas le cas !

Tous baissèrent la tête, gênés d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

\- Le seul ship que vous pourriez défendre c'est bien moi avec Robin !... Et encore…

Ils furent un peu surpris par cette soudaine hésitation. Est-ce que la rencontre avec l'équipage de Luffy ne s'était pas bien passée au point qu'elle doute de sa relation avec l'archéologue ?... Ils tendirent l'oreille, ainsi que l'œil pour en apprendre davantage. Et soudainement le regard de leur Capitaine s'illumina d'une lueur inquiétante.

\- Lorsqu'il deviendra réel vous n'aurez aucune raison d'appeler ça un _« ship »_.

Le sourire démoniaque de la Capitaine, vint enfin clore ce débat stérile de ship dont personne ne se souviendrait jamais de l'exacte origine.

* * *

 _Pauvre Doc, devoir supporter les théories de ships des autres..._

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi les personnes autour de moi me détestent._


	22. Un rendez-vous inespéré

Comme promis, j'essaye de reprendre un rythme de publication pour cette fiction au moins. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant, et que l'humour est de qualitééé comme l'on dit dans la zone _« swag et wesh »_.

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **XXII. U n rendez-vous inespéré**

Dam quitta son navire dans un soupir d'exaspération.

Elle n'en revenait pas que ses hommes ne trouvent que des imbécilités à faire dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Et puis sérieusement, penser qu'elle, Bob et Strain pouvaient former un ménage à trois ? Qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête ? Sans doute le soleil leur tapait-il trop sur le système ?... Oui, elle préférait se dire cela plutôt que d'avouer qu'ils étaient simplement trop stupides parfois, ou la plupart du temps.

Bondissant sur le quai, la jeune femme réajusta sa chemise blanche ainsi que son veston de cuir marron. Dans une dernière inspection rapide, elle huma sa propre odeur et constata avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas mis trop de parfum. La violette ne s'en serait pas remise si Robin avait fui à cause de cela, et elle se serait certainement enfermée dans sa cabine, roulée dans sa couverture comme un berlingot dans sa coquille. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de dénouement ! Elle reprit alors son inspection, vérifiant qu'aucun trou ou tache ne se trouvait sur son pantalon presque noir, ni sur ses hautes bottes de cuir foncées et cirées. Elle noua ses derniers lacets et replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux, achevant sa petite préparation.

Rares étaient les fois où la jeune femme se _« pomponnait »_ autant, et pour tout dire cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Mais pour sa douce Robin, elle était prête à se mettre sur son plus beau trente-et-un.

 _« Je suis prête. »_

Bombant légèrement le torse ainsi que sa petite poitrine, la jeune femme remonta ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes et se dirigea rapidement vers le navire de l'équipage voisin.

Elle balaya les débilités de ses compagnons d'un revers de la pensée et s'emplit de la douce présence de l'archéologue, se sentant déjà minauder comme une bergère d'Ostrad. C'était à la fois gênant pour elle qui avait une réputation à tenir et en même temps… Oui en même temps le sourire de Robin dansant dans son esprit faisait balayer toute honte.

Au diable l'image à tenir lorsque l'être aimé était en tête.

Grimpant très tranquillement à bord du Sunny, elle repensa nostalgiquement à sa rencontre avec la belle brune quelque dizaine d'années plus tôt et un gloussement stupidement mignon s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait décidément que « le Démon d'Ohara » pour lui faire un tel effet. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle se hâtait afin de la rejoindre au plus vite. Cela lui avait déjà coûté de s'éloigner, mais Dam se rappelait que ça avait été pour la bonne cause. Pour une femme d'exception, il fallait avoir une tenue d'exception.

\- Hé toi !

Mais à peine eut-elle le malheur de poser le pied sur le pont du navire qu'une furie rousse se jeta sur elle, visiblement très contrariée.

\- … Oui ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu ton cuistot… Strain, c'est ça ? –demanda assez abruptement la navigatrice, sourcils froncés et air contrarié en renfort.

\- … Non.

\- Tu en es sûre ? –insista-t-elle, un grand sourire innocent soudainement plaqué sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il m'avait promis de partager sa soi-disant rumeur de trésor qui se cachait sur cette île. Pourtant depuis que je me suis réveillée, il semble s'être volatilisé. Il ne serait pas en train de chercher à me cacher sa découverte par hasard ?

Dam haussa un sourcil avant de simplement hausser les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Strain était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne la regardait pas. Et puis surtout, s'il avait dans la tête de passer inaperçu aux yeux de la rousse… La Capitaine doutait très fortement qu'elle puisse le retrouver un jour. Son ami d'enfance était très doué au jeu de cache-cache. Apparemment lorsque Bob, lui et quelques autres amis s'amusaient à ce jeu, c'était toujours lui qui l'emportait.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela ! Il y avait une douce et agréable Robin qui l'attendait dans une cabine.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Vraiment ? Même pas une toute petite ?

\- Je t'assure que je n'en sais rien. –poursuivit la violette, pressée d'en finir avec cette discussion. De toute manière s'il a décidé de se volatiliser, tu ne le trouveras pas.

La navigatrice à grosse poitrine se fendit d'un immense sourire démoniaque, faisant craquer ses doigts sous le regard indifférent de la violette.

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir !

Et aussitôt dit, la jeune femme disparut.

Dam resta un instant figée avant de simplement hausser les épaules. Tout cela ne la regardait vraiment pas. Elle avait de toute façon quelque chose de bien plus important à faire ! Un nouveau sourire naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres, et elle fit de nouveau quelques pas, enjouée.

\- Oyeeee !

Mais brusquement, un jeune homme au chapeau de paille tomba devant elle dans un cri de joie.

\- Dam ! C'est ça ?!

La Capitaine fut un moment interdite, avant qu'une petite boule de poils à ses côtés ne la sorte de ses pensées.

\- Désolé pour l'interruption assez brutale ! –s'excusa le médecin du navire.

\- Héé ! Dam. –reprit brusquement le capitaine du Sunny, tout sourire. Ton fruit du démon, il fonctionne comment ? Alors ? Alors ? Tu as juste à parler et tes ennemis s'effondrent ? Ou alors il y a des conditions spéciales ?

Agressée sous de telles questions qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagées, en plus de cette apparition soudaine qui l'avait presque fait crier de surprise, Dam resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Et dire qu'elle devrait être avec Robin en ce moment même… Bon. Peut-être qu'en répondant rapidement elle pourrait la rejoindre en toute vitesse. Aussi se résigna-t-elle à subir cet interrogatoire incongru.

\- Eh bien… Non. Sinon vous seriez déjà en train de vous tordre de douleur par terre. –répondit-elle avec empressement.

\- Oh ! Oui c'est vrai ! Shishishi. Et donc ? Comment ça fonctionne ?

\- Tu as des mots spéciaux à utiliser ? –ajouta le petit raton laveur, renne, ou peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien être.

\- Je dois simplement… lancer ce que l'on appelle des « punchlines ». Et sans insulte gratuite, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas et-

\- Ah bon ? –l'interrompit encore le jeune homme. Par exemple tu ne peux pas dire « merde » ? Ou « enfoiré » ?

\- C'est ça. Sinon cela n'a aucun effet sur la personne que je vise. Il faut quelque chose de plus… _« Élégant »_ dirons-nous. –reprit Dam en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, laissant son regard se diriger sur la cabine tant espérée.

\- Tu as un exemple ?

Luffy au Chapeau de Paille se mit à taper dans ses mains joyeusement, les yeux remplis d'étoiles d'admiration.

\- Oh oui ! Vas-y, montre-nous comment ça marche !

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas si c'est… vraiment… néce-

\- Oh allez ! Ça a l'air d'être amusant en plus ! Shishishi !

La jeune femme se sentit soupirer intérieurement. À cette allure, elle n'allait pas pouvoir rejoindre Robin… Et dire qu'elle s'était pourtant bien apprêtée pour elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas si simple. –lança-t-elle en espérant que les deux autres la laissent tranquille. Ça me vient tout seul lorsque je suis énervée contre quelqu'un, mais là je n'ai aucune raison de vous agresser.

\- Que de manières !... –renchérit le jeune brun, avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Je sais ! Nous allons t'énerver, comme ça tu pourras nous montrer !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne id-…

\- Tes cheveux sont de couleur bizarre ! –enchaîna aussitôt le capitaine des Chapeau de Paille.

\- Oui !... Et… hm… tes bottes en cuir elles ne sont pas… si jolies que ça ! –tenta Tony Tony Chopper avec difficulté.

Brusquement, la jeune femme se retrouva prise entre un jeune homme qui lançait des insultes peu percutantes et un semi-animal qui ne semblait même pas savoir quoi dire tant il lui était inconcevable d'être méchant. Dam ne savait même pas si elle devait en rire ou se sentir offensée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en revenant sur ce navire, c'était passer un moment idyllique avec l'archéologue qu'elle avait tant cherchée et pour laquelle elle avait conclu quelques pactes pas vraiment très catholiques.

\- Et puis en plus, avec ta poitrine toute petite, on ne sait même pas si tu es un garçon ou une fille ! –lui lança Luffy.

\- ….

\- Ouais !... Et… ah… Même si tu as une bouille mignonne… Je… Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas gentille du tout ! –cria presque le médecin de bord.

Dam sentit une veine grossir sur son front. Certains membres de cet équipages étaient définitivement trop « mignonnement ennuyeux », elle ne savait réellement pas comment réagir. C'était frustrant.

\- Bandes de goujats !

Et soudainement, son messie. Ou tout du moins son sauveur de l'instant, surgit de nulle part, envoyant sa jambe droite en pleine tête de son capitaine. Le pauvre garçon valdingua jusqu'au mât, rapidement suivi par la petite boule de poils qui n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une dame !

Le ton courroucé et l'œil mauvais, le cuisinier des Chapeau de Paille était arrivé au bon moment, la sauvant d'une débâcle de fausses insultes face auxquelles elle n'aurait su quoi répondre. Elle allait d'ailleurs remercier son généreux –quoiqu'un peu violent- sauveteur, lorsque ce dernier se mit à tourner autour d'elle, l'œil empli de ce qu'elle crut être un cœur… ?

Ah oui. Elle avait oublié que l'homme blond était très porté sur la gent féminine. Malheur au sein du bonheur pour son pauvre esprit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez milady ! Ces deux imbéciles ne vous embêteront plus maintenant que je suis là pour vous défendre. –lui dit-il en lui tendant avec grande délicatesse un plateau et un verre. Prenez donc ceci pour vous remettre de toutes ces émotions.

\- C'est… vraiment… gentil mais je n'ai pas soif et-

\- Je vous en prie ! Je sais que vous êtes encore sous le choc de leurs viles attaques, mais vous n'avez réellement plus à vous en faire !

Comment faisaient les femmes pour supporter ce genre d'hommes ? Vraiment. Soudainement elle se mettait à envier le calme de la brune qu'elle était censée rejoindre.

\- Ah ! Miss Dam ! Ça tombe bien, il fallait que je vous trouve !

La violette retint un soupir de désespoir. Est-ce que le monde entier avait décidé de l'empêcher de rejoindre sa dulcinée ? Ou plutôt est-ce que les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille s'étaient passés le mot ? Qu'était-ce donc ? Une épreuve ? Un test pour éprouver sa patience ?!

\- Dégage Franky ! Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges la demoiselle ? –lança Sanji à l'intention du nouvel arrivant.

\- Hein ? J'ai plus l'impression que ce sont tes manières de prince coincé qui lui font peur !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oye ! Il y en a qui essayent de dormir ! –intervint une autre voix venue de la place du guet.

\- On ne t'a rien demandé le cactus ! Retourne donc mourir dans un coin ! –lui hurla le cuisinier.

\- Va draguer ailleurs, sourcil en vrille !

\- Sanji ! J'ai faim, c'est quand qu'on mange ?! –demanda Luffy en se précipitant de nouveau vers le groupe.

\- Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi morfal ! C'est pas l'heure de manger !

\- Mais j'ai faiiiiiimmmm !

\- C'est pas mon problème !

Dam tenta de s'éclipser, profitant de la cohue nouvellement formée pour glisser doucement vers la droite. Mal lui en prit puisqu'un immense cyborg lui bloqua la route.

\- Tes compagnons nous racontaient à quel point ton histoire avec Robin était émouvante ! Raconte-la-moi ! J'ai même préparé mes mouchoirs !

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'aimerais juste aller re-

\- Yohoho ! Mademoiselle, vous êtes de retour ? Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me montrer votre culotte ?

\- Dégage pervers !

De nouveau le cuistot du Sunny s'était jeté sur le squelette, à sa rescousse. Et l'attention revint sur elle, sans même que la Capitaine ne puisse réussir à s'éclipser.

\- Vous embêtez cette charmante créature alors qu'elle vient tout juste d'arriver ! Qu'êtes-vous donc ?! Des animaux ?!

\- Mais Sanji tu te trompes ! –lança le jeune capitaine. On essayait seulement de provoquer son pouvoir !

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Un homme n'en est plus un s'il insulte ainsi une jeune femme !

\- Mais Sanji ! Tu comprends rien comme toujours ! En plus j'ai faiiiiiimmmm !

\- Yohohohooo je vois bien que notre capitaine a son ventre qui gargouille ! –intervint Brook le squelette. Enfin, c'est ce que je verrais si j'avais des yeux !

Monkey. D Luffy se mit à rire, bientôt rejoint par son ami le renne, ou le raton laveur… Ou peu importe ce qu'il pouvait être et qui était très mignon.

Cependant un nouveau coup de la part de leur cuistot les prit de court. Et Dam regretta conjointement la stupidité de ses camarades, au moins ils étaient assez calmes… Par rapport à ceux-là.

\- Tu veux te battre ?! –lança le capitaine, faisant déjà craquer ses doigts.

\- Si vous continuez d'importuner cette merveilleuse créature avec vos imbécillités je vais vous corriger, moi !

\- Yohohoo mes amis, nul besoin de vous battre ! Laissez-moi vous jouer une magnifique chanson pour calmer vos ardeurs !

\- Taisez-vous tous qu'elle puisse raconter son histoire d'amitié trop émouvante ! –hurla le cyborg.

Et en quelques secondes, la Capitaine des Noose ne comprit plus ce qu'il se passait. Les êtres devant elle recommençaient à se quereller violemment. À les voir ainsi, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir une peinture bien précise en tête, une toile représentant la guerre avec des formes floues et des couleurs bariolées. Elle ne comprenait même plus ce qu'ils disaient et elle était presque certaine qu'eux n'ont plus ne communiquaient entre eux plus que par des coups, et non plus des paroles qui se perdraient dans un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Et elle, spectatrice impuissante, ne cherchait plus qu'à s'enfuir au plus vite pour ne plus supporter ce brouillon de formes et de bruits.

\- Attention !

Un coup mal placé, ou peut-être un geste mal calculé, autre chose même, envoya directement sur elle le verre rempli que le cuisinier avait préparé pour elle. Avant même d'avoir pu réagir, Dam se fit asperger brusquement par le contenu orangé et sucré du verre.

\- Bandes d'imbéciles ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait !

\- C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est toi qui as mal tenu ton plateau ! –rétorqua le jeune Capitaine en esquivant les coups de jambes rageurs de son cuistot.

Dam ne bougeait plus. Figée sur place, le corps et les vêtements trempés à cause de cette boisson lui étant destinée. Elle n'entendait ni ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle. Dans son champ de vision, il n'y avait que sa préparation minutieuse, complètement foutue en l'air à cause de ce foutu liquide. Il s'imprégnait un peu plus, colorant sa chemise d'une horrible couleur entre l'orange et le vert pisse.

Une heure. Elle avait mis une heure à choisir ce qu'elle pourrait porter pour faire bonne figure. Une heure durant laquelle elle avait bataillé contre son insatisfaction et contre le temps qui défilait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'endiguer. Une heure de stress à chercher ce qui pourrait faire le meilleur effet… Une heure tout simplement réduite en poussière à cause de ces personnalités trop hautes en couleurs, incapables de simplement la laisser passer.

\- Douce demoiselle ne vous en faites pas ! Cela partira vite après un bon nettoyage !

\- Oh oh ! Chopper regarde ! Elle devient toute rouge comme une tomate ! Je crois qu'elle va s'énerver !

\- Tais-toi crétin ! Va chercher des serviettes pour te rendre utile !

La Capitaine allait imploser.

\- Shishishi ! On va voir ce que ça donne !

\- Luffy… Je crois qu'elle est vraiment en colère…

\- Quoi ? Juste pour un jus de fruit ?

\- Ce n'était pas qu'un jus de fruit triple buse ! C'était un cocktail exotique spécial !

Dam releva brusquement la tête vers les fautifs, ceux qui avaient ruiné ses efforts du jour. Elle était rouge de colère, prête à leur hurler ses plus belles punchlines.

\- Ça suffit ! Mais bon sang c'est quoi votre problème sur ce maudit rafiot ?

\- C'est le Thousand...

\- Je m'en fiche comme de ma dernière assiette de champignons ! Va plutôt mettre un pantalon sale pervers ! Non mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu cherches à t'accoutrer comme ça ?! Un scandale ? Ne t'en fais pas tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre à poil pour ça ! Ton existence elle-même est un scandale digne d'être en première page du journal !

Le cyborg du navire fut le premier à s'écrouler, terrassé par la puissance des mots de la Capitaine pirate.

\- Ou alors tu cherches à impressionner le squelette ?! Regarde : tu voulais une culotte, en voilà une ! C'est bête que tu ne puisses pas la voir vu que tu n'as pas d'yeux ! Très belle ironie d'ailleurs étant donné que tu es le pire voyeur que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Heureusement que tu n'as pas des yeux d'ailleurs sinon je te les aurais arrachés pour te les foutre au cul afin que tu vois à quel point tu es aussi pathétique que tes excréments ! Je t'assure que si ta mère était encore en vie, elle préférerait se faire harakiri plutôt que de supporter le déshonneur que tu lui imposes !

\- Mais je... –commença le musicien de l'équipage sans pouvoir terminer, terrassé à son tour.

\- Brook ! Franky !

\- Silence le raton laveur, le renard ou quoi que tu sois ! C'est une conversation d'adultes ici, et si j'avais besoin d'un Kevin d'East Blue je t'assure que j'en prendrais un qui soit au moins capable de faire peur ! Tu es aussi effrayant qu'un poisson crevé sur le bord d'une route de campagne en plein été ! Et c'est toi le médecin de l'équipage sérieusement ?! Tu as autant l'air d'un médecin que j'ai l'air d'une mongole incapable de prononcer le mot « désespoir » sans faire trois fautes ! Va donc t'enfermer dans ta forteresse de solitude sentimentale afin de contrôler les hormones et les phéromones de tes compagnons !

Dam se déchaînait. Pas un seul ne s'en sortirait. Ils avaient voulu la mettre en colère et voir l'étendue de ses capacités… Oh ils allaient être servis.

D'un coup brusque, elle se tourna en direction du cuisinier, sa prochaine victime.

\- Et toi… As-tu seulement conscience d'être plus proche d'un clown de foire que d'un prince charmant ?! Si tu devais être dans une histoire pour enfant, tu serais le comic-relief agaçant que tout le monde veut tabasser pour passer le temps ! Non mais tu t'es vu avec ta dégaine de soumis ?! Tu aurais plus ta place dans un club d'échangisme sadomasochiste que dans une cuisine ! Je t'insulterais bien mais je suis vegan alors je respecte les animaux ! Maintenant va à la niche puisque c'est là qu'est ta place !

Et tandis que le dernier de ses compagnons s'effondrait, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille riait aux éclats.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire le bouffon de service ?!

En deux grandes enjambées, Dam fut sur lui, le regard injecté de sang. De sa bouche s'échappait des balles invisibles, et Luffy était sa dernière victime. Sa cible ultime.

\- De tous les bouffons tu es le roi ! Mais tu ne seras jamais Roi des Pirates. Jamais tu m'entends ?! Même un soldat random de la marine aurait plus de crédibilité que ta touffe de serpillière ! Tu t'es juste regardé deux minutes ?! Tu as autant de charisme qu'un môme des banlieues qui se prend pour un gangster ! Explique-moi comment une femme telle que Robin a simplement pu se mettre à ton service ?! Une femme comme elle, belle, intelligente, calme et déesse parmi toutes les femmes. Je suis certaine qu'elle a eu pitié de ta tête de poisson clown !... J'avais plus de choses à te dire mais quand je vois ta gueule déconfite et bouffie, j'en viens juste à me demander si tu ne vends pas tes fesses à ton équipage afin qu'il reste à tes côtés ! Maintenant laisse-moi passer sinon tu finiras en sushi dans une assiette, puis dans le ventre de n'importe quel imbécile qui aura accepté de te bouffer !

Sans même attendre de savoir si Luffy avait été sensible à son attaque, la jeune femme tourna les talons et rejoignit la cabine que depuis déjà trop longtemps elle avait observée sans pouvoir s'en approcher. Sa tenue était complètement foutue, son rendez-vous romantique également, mais elle n'avait jamais autant eu besoin de retrouver la douce tendresse d'une femme comme Robin. Elle était rouge, trempée, mais à présent plus personne ne l'emmerderait.

La porte claqua derrière elle et le jeune Capitaine s'écroula en pouffant de rire.

\- Elle, je l'adore !

… Après tout, un imbécile en restait un même lorsqu'il était agressé.

* * *

 _Vous voyez enfin ce que donne une Dam sauvage lorsqu'elle est agacée. Et ce n'est pas beau à voir!_

 _Je remercie mon bro de toujours qui m'a bien inspiré pour les dernières tirades!_


	23. Ce qu'elles savent

Je vous laisse avec un petit chapitre choupi. Et oui... Parce qu'après je pars au Danemark pour un mois (voire un peu plus), donc je ne publierai rien. A moins qu'une inspiration et un temps me soient débloqués soudainement mais j'en doute.

En attendant j'espère que vous appréciez ce petit moment de douceur, et que vous faites bien attention à ce qui se dit... Car oui même si je ne dis pas grand-chose, vous avez quelques indices concernant la relation Robin/Dam. Et à mon retour... Préparez-vous à du lourd parce que l'on s'apprête à rentrer dans la partie _« serious business »_ de la fiction.

* * *

 **XXIII. C e qu'elles savent**

La porte avait claqué un peu plus durement que prévu. Dam n'avait plus contrôlé sa main l'espace d'un instant, et le son assez brute de la porte lui servi d'alarme de réveil. Soudainement elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait surréagi… Crier comme ça, et utiliser son pouvoir sur les amis de Robin… pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que des vêtements tachés, ce n'était plus de son âge.

Oh par la Grande Divinité des Chèvres... Qu'est-ce que sa mère aurait pu dire si elle avait assisté à cela.

\- Bon sang. Je n'ai plus quinze ans. –murmura-t-elle, accablée par son comportement capricieux.

\- … Tout va bien ?

Alors que la Capitaine des Noose s'était perdue dans ses pensées, la douce voix de l'archéologue s'était fait entendre, inquiète. La violette sentit aussitôt ses joues s'empourprer de rouge ainsi que de honte, puis comme une enfant prise sur le fait, elle alla rejoindre Nico Robin. Cette dernière étant confortablement installée sur un fauteuil de la cabine, et avec un livre entre les doigts.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, un instant avant que Dam ne baisse la tête sur sa tenue tachée.

\- … Je crois que la préparation minutieuse ne me réussit guère. –finit-elle par lancer avec une pointe d'aigreur.

Un sourire tranquille lui répondit, et il fallut bien des efforts à la Capitaine pour ne pas soupirer de tendresse face à une telle expression.

\- Je suis désolée, je crois que je me suis… un peu trop emportée auprès de tes amis…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Dam, tu n'es pas la seule à réagir comme cela.

\- … Ils sont très… _« vivants »_. –tenta la plus jeune doucement.

\- Oui, excentriques également. Mais c'est pour cela que je les apprécie.

Dam n'en doutait pas le moindre instant, Robin lui avait toujours semblé plus encline à préférer les personnes dites spéciales… Et pour être spéciaux, les membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille l'étaient. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs peut-être pas de meilleur adjectif que celui-ci pour les définir dans leur ensemble.

En y repensant, la violette sentit sa colère ainsi que sa honte disparaître, se changeant doucement en une sorte d'euphorie passagère. Elle se mit à rire, un peu, sans pour autant oser prendre place auprès de la brune. Tous ces évènements avaient été sacrément éprouvants mine de rien. Surtout pour elle qui avait déjà eu une boule au ventre à cause de toute sa préparation gâchée.

\- Ton Capitaine voulait tellement que je m'énerve pour lui montrer mon pouvoir, qu'il a commencé à m'insulter… Mais comme un enfant qui ne sait même pas encore ce qu'est une véritable insulte d'adulte. –lança-t-elle dans la foulée. C'était si absurde, j'aurais presque pu en rire devant lui.

\- Luffy est comme ça… -répondit un peu rêveusement sa conjointe. Innocent jusqu'au bout des ongles. Cela fait partie de son charme.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, l'archéologue fit quelques gestes d'une main, et des bras apparurent de part et d'autre de la pièce.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester dans cette tenue… Tu risques de t'enrhumer.

\- J'ai vu bien pire qu'un petite rhume tu sais… -tenta la violette en observant avec une certaine admiration les bras de sa bien-aimée se saisir de vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre.

Nico Robin n'y fit cependant pas attention, et une fois que ses bras eurent choisis quelques vêtements de convenance, elle quitta sa place pour les prendre à son tour et les offrir à l'autre jeune femme. Sur le coin de ses lèvres trônait toujours un doux sourire, qui faisait fondre le monde entier.

\- Tu peux prendre ceux-là.

\- … Tu es sûre ?

\- Je ne te le proposerais pas sinon.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Dam prit précautionneusement les vêtements tendus, se noyant par la même occasion dans le regard sombre de son amour de toujours.

\- Merci beaucoup…

\- Nous sommes quittes maintenant.

La Capitaine hocha nostalgiquement la tête, replongeant dans quelques souvenirs agréables, les tout premiers qu'elle avait concernants cette merveilleuse femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

\- Je te laisse te changer. Prends ton temps, nous ne sommes pas pressées.

Et suite à un autre sourire sincère, l'archéologue sortit de la chambre pour laisser son invitée se changer en toute tranquillité. Elle se souvenait que Dam n'était pas vraiment pudique avec elle, mais Robin savait également que ses compagnons de voyage n'hésiteraient pas à rentrer sans frapper. Alors il valait mieux qu'elle sorte pour empêcher tout désastre de se produire. La plus jeune avait eu droit à son lot d'émotions pour la journée.

\- Robinnn !

Comme elle l'avait présagé, Luffy ne tarda pas à rejoindre le pont supérieur, propulsé grâce à ses pouvoirs et à la rambarde sur laquelle il s'était préalablement accroché. Il semblait à la fois amusé, et peut-être un peu inquiet, jetant des coups d'œil sur la porte par laquelle elle venait de surgir.

\- Dis… Elle va bien ?

Robin hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Aussitôt, l'inquiétude du jeune adolescent se changea en un soulagement certain.

\- C'est super ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait peur de venir sur le Sunny après ça ! En plus Bob et Zoro s'entendent bien… Usopp et Locke aussi, et puis je suis sûr que Nami et Strain aussi !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à éviter de tout faire foirer la prochaine fois imbécile ! –lui cria Sanji du pont principal.

\- Yohohohoo ! Je crois que cette demoiselle serait bien la dernière à avoir peur de nous. –ajouta sereinement le squelette.

\- … Ils sont effrayants ses pouvoirs. –se plaignit Chopper, à moitié caché derrière le mât.

\- Moi je les trouve S.U.P.E.R ! –clôtura Franky avec une énième de ses poses.

Et il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que cette malencontreuse histoire de jus renversé soit oubliée, mise de côté par tous. De toute façon ils allaient tous vivre bien pire qu'une tâche sur un vêtement… D'ailleurs ils avaient tous sans exception déjà vécu bien pire. Toutes les blessures laissées par les évènements de Thriller Back n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé, Zoro pouvait en témoigner.

\- … Dis Robin ?

\- Hm ?

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées toutes les deux ?

Ah bien sûr… La curiosité prenait le pas sur le reste. Ils devaient en effet se demander comment une personne qui leur était inconnue puisse ainsi se jeter sur elle sans qu'elle ne la repousse violemment. En effet, posé ainsi, c'était intriguant, inquiétant même pour certains. Et pourtant tout cela n'avait rien de si extraordinaire… Du moins plus maintenant.

\- Un jour de pluie.

La presque trentenaire se fendit d'un air énigmatique, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une jeune femme à la chevelure violette s'extirpa de la cabine, changée et tout sourire.

\- Je suis prête... Pour de bon cette fois !

Sa main droite rejoignit celle de l'archéologue, d'abord timidement puis avec assurance. Elle jeta un coup d'œils aux membres présents, avant de leur sourire. Tout le monde avait visiblement décidé d'oublier les incidents précédents. Fort heureusement pour eux tous.

Cependant cela ne répondait pas à la grande question du moment... Et les deux femmes n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir leur répondre étant donné qu'elles prenaient déjà le chemin pour rejoindre le port.

\- Attends Robin tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça !

\- Je suis désolée, je lui ai promis d'aller acheter quelques livres en sa compagnie.

Personne ne put encore répliquer, les deux s'entraînèrent l'une et l'autre en dehors du navire. Une fois de plus les autres pirates se retrouvaient là, avec une vague explication qui n'expliquait pourtant rien.

\- On devrait les suivre et insister ! –proposa Luffy, visiblement très curieux.

\- Laisse-les tranquilles espèce de débiles… Les femmes ont besoin d'avoir leurs petits secrets. –rétorqua le cuisinier en s'allumant une nouvelle clope.

Si sa Robin d'amour faisait assez confiance à Dam pour lui prendre la main… Il respectait son choix. D'ailleurs… elles étaient mignonnes comme ça, et ça… C'était le plus important.

* * *

 _Enfin un chapitre qui se centre sur Dam et Robin !_

 _Victoire pour vous !... Ou pour moi. Peut être même les deux._

 _N'oubliez pas la petite review des familles qui fait zizir, sisi vous même vous savez !_


	24. Le Bourreau de la Marine

Après une semaine, je me suis permise de vous mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas encore passé par les pattes expertes de ma correctrice, cependant j'ose espérer avoir balayé une grande des fautes.

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme promis, la partie plus... sérieuse entre en scène dès maintenant. Voyons, je ne pouvais pas toujours me contenter de faire des blagues de merde. Cela aurait été lassant à la fin!

Un petit merci à **Aurore Heart** qui nous rejoint dans cette belle aventure. Sachez que cela me fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire vos reviews, cela mets du baume au coeur !

* * *

 **XXIV. L e _« Bourreau de la Marin e »_**

Brynn avait toujours su que sa fille ne rentrerait pas dans les rangs. A l'instant même où elle avait prit son petit corps chaud entre ses bras pour la première fois, elle l'avait su. Une mère ressentait ce genre de choses, et pour une femme comme elle, il n'aurait pu en être autrement : Dam ne rentrerait jamais dans les rangs.

Elle-même n'avait pas vraiment été une fille exemplaire dans sa jeunesse, et elle avait parfaitement sentit qu'il en serait de même pour Dam… Elle n'était pas faite pour une petite vie de fermière, à s'occuper des chèvres et à attendre que les années passent tranquillement.

C'était une chèvre sauvage, comme Bob et Strain. Tous les trois n'étaient pas faits pour vivre dans un enclos dans l'attente d'une traite… Ils avaient besoin de courir le monde, de côtoyer le danger et de chercher un bonheur que personne d'autre ne pouvait appréhender. Ils étaient différents, et c'était certainement cela qui les avait fait partir ensemble pour une aventure dont elle pouvait à peine entrapercevoir les lignes.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir n'est-ce-pas ?

Dam ne serait jamais la gentille fille qui suivrait ses pas, à elle ou ceux de son père. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'elle s'était résignée à accepter ce simple fait.

\- Tu manques de fromage de chèvres pour tes troupes ? J'aurai pu t'en faire livrer de bons cartons tu sais.

Sengoku émit un long soupir. Les deux marines savaient que cette discussion ne serait pas agréable à poursuivre. La Commodore d'Ostrad se doutait de la raison qui avait poussé le Commandant en Chef à la convoquer en une telle période, et lui avait conscience que le sujet ne serait pas des plus faciles à aborder…

Brynn jeta un coup d'oeil discret à la Chèvre de son supérieur, pensant assez justement que Garp avait dû avoir une conversation similaire avec lui il y a quelques temps déjà.

\- Ta fille Brynn. C'est de ta fille dont nous devons parler aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Encore ? Ce qu'Aokiji t'a rapporté ne te suffit donc pas ?

Un petit sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres quelque peu sèches de la Marine. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait déjà sorti une cigarette pour l'allumer, malheureusement pour elle, Brynn respectait bien trop les règles.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de faire de fixette sur ma petite j'espère ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Je pense qu'il y a de bien plus gros poissons sur lesquels tu devrais te focaliser en ce moment Sengoku. -répliqua durement la Commodore.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi pour cette fois, mais du Cipher Pol.

Aussitôt la quarantenaire afficha un air bien plus sérieux. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés dans la foulée, laissant apparaitre quelques minces rides sur son front dégagée.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Cipher Pol à avoir avec Dam ?

Le Commandant en Chef prit une figure soudain très grave.

\- Dam s'est acoquiné avec l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille… Mais surtout de Nico Robin. Et d'après certaines sources cela fait un moment qu'elle l'a connait. Tu ne nous aurais pas caché des choses j'espère ?

\- Je n'apprécie pas trop tes insinuations Sengoku. –répondit aussitôt la marine, très ferme. Avec ma profession je n'ai pas toujours pu être là pour l'éducation de ma fille, alors oui, il se peut qu'elle ait en effet rencontré Nico Robin. Pour le reste, je n'en ai aucune foutue idée.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Les deux Marines s'observaient. Brynn se doutait qu'en cet instant Sengoku ne faisait que son travail… Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il se montrait aussi incisif… C'était ce que la profession voulait. Et d'ailleurs il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas être trop mordant avec ses hommes. On avait beau dire que c'était un monstre dans certains cas, Brynn savait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien.

Encore plus maintenant, alors que cela concernait l'enfant d'un des Marines.

\- …. Arrête de tourner autour du pot je te prie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de ma fille ?

Elle avait soupiré cette question, ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver davantage. Cela ne changerait rien à la situation actuelle, et elle préférait de loin savoir ce que l'on comptait faire de Dam plutôt que de simplement se faire congédier sans rien apprendre. Il n'y aurait rien de pire à vivre pour une mère.

\- Avec la défaite récente des meilleurs agents du CP9, le renvoi de ces derniers, et tout ceci conjugué à la destruction d'Enies Lobby mets le gouvernement dans une foutue position. Nous avons les mains liées… L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille est hors de portée, et donc Nico Robin l'est par la même occasion.

\- Mais pas l'équipage de ma fille, c'est ça ?

Sengoku ne répondit rien, mais Brynn avait bien comprit ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre.

\- Tu les sous-estimes.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. On m'a demandé de capturer Dam _« La Langue Pendue »_ , et j'ai choisi le meilleur pour cela.

Il fit un signe de tête aux deux soldats qui gardaient la porte, et cette dernière fut ouvert dans la foulée.

Brynn tourna légèrement la tête, et elle l'aperçut. Un monstre de muscles, immense, avec une barbe blanche et portant un manteau d'officier. Il avait un costume noir aux manches retroussées et une casquette de la marine, drôle de combinaison selon elle. Mais à le regarder comme ça, il ressemblait à un ours sans poil. Et elle reconnut dans son regard, l'air d'une bête enragée que rien n'arrêtait.

Si la Commodore n'avait pas eu l'habitude de fréquenter des gros bonnets, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait légèrement frémit de peur devant une telle stature.

\- Sengoku. Ca fait un bail.

Son ton était à moitié amer, visiblement il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver là en cet instant précis.

\- Commodore Brynn, je te présente le Vice-amiral Armstrong. Mais j'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler de lui.

Oh oui. Elle en avait entendu parler, bien plus que de raison d'ailleurs… Et cela ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Cet homme n'était pas connu pour faire dans la dentelle, bien au contraire. Et à présent qu'elle le voyait en face d'elle, Brynn comprenait pourquoi son nom faisait frémir les soldats qui en parlaient. Sa réputation d'homme aussi craint et respecté que l'Amiral Akainu ne l'étonnait guère plus à ce stade. Il ressemblait à un monstre.

\- Evidemment. Le _« Bourreau de la Marine »_ , avec un tel surnom on ne passe pas inaperçu. Spécialisé dans la capture des pirates avec une prime dépassant les 100 000 000 berrys, hm ?... Vraiment Sengoku ? Pourquoi ne pas directement envoyer un Amiral sur les traces de ma fille ?

Il y eu un nouveau silence, et le Vice-amiral s'avança, mettant fin à l'affrontement de regards qui s'était engagé entre les deux autres.

\- Je crois aussi que tu en fais trop Commandant en Chef. Quand bien même le gouvernement veuille mettre la main sur cette gamine, ce n'est qu'une petite pointure de 30 000 000 berrys. N'importe quel autre officier fera l'affaire.

\- Peut être, mais l'échec n'est pas une option. C'est pour ça que c'est toi qu'il nous faut. –gronda durement Sengoku. Tu l'as dis toi-même Brynn, il ne faut pas sous-estimer nos adversaires.

\- Qu'importe. Je ne partirai pas me charger des basses besognes, tu n'as qu'à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

L'homme avait commencé à faire demi-tour, et une vague de soulagement s'était faite sentir dans le ventre de la Commodore.

\- Dans ce cas je mettrai Garp sur cette mission.

Le Vice-amiral s'était stoppé d'un coup, comme saisit au cœur par cette alternative.

\- …. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris Armstrong. Cette Dam doit être appréhendé au plus tôt, et comme je ne peux pas me permettre de la prendre à la légère, si tu refuses cette mission je la déchargerai sur Garp.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants, presque en chien de faïence, et finalement le Vice-amiral émit un terrible grognement sous sa barbe.

\- Tout ça pour une bande de morveux. Soit. J'accepte.

\- De ce que nous ont rapportés nos sources, son équipage se dirige sur Sabaody. –ajouta le Commandant en Chef de la Marine. Je sais que tu fais dans l'excès, cependant tu serais prié de ne pas tout détruire cette fois, je ne veux pas avoir les Dragons Célestes sur le dos.

\- Avec ces pirates je n'en aurais même pas besoin.

\- Vous devriez tous arrêter de sous-estimer Dam et ses compagnons, ils ont bien plus de ressources que ce que vous imaginez. –intervint Brynn en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Et c'est sur un petit rire, presque mesquin que cette montagne de muscles sortit du bureau de Sengoku, emportant avec lui une partie de toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ces quelques mètres carrés. Soudain Brynn ressentait l'envie de sortir, comme si un haut-le-cœur la prenait, et peut être qu'elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

\- Je suis désolé Brynn.

\- Garde tes excuses Sengoku. Je ne suis pas faite de lait de chèvres. –rétorqua t-elle aussitôt, prenant à son tour le pas pour sortir. Tu as du faire le même discours à Garp, et j'en pense la même chose. Dam a fait son choix, j'ai fais le mien.

Et à son tour, elle quitta le bureau du Commandant en Chef de la Marine. Une boule au ventre, et les poings légèrement serrés, Brynn regrettait soudainement que sa fille ne soit pas qu'une simple fermière comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

* * *

 _Je vous l'avais dis... La partie sérieuse de la fiction vous arrive en plein dans le nez._

 _J'espère que vous êtes prêts !_


End file.
